Changes Part III, Following Memoirs
by gaylesam
Summary: No, you aren't confused. I HAD assumed Eternal, this story's previous name, would be where everything in Timeless and Memoirs would wrap up. The muses have declined that reality, and so another and I believe 4th and final series will become the NEW Eternal. SO now we'll follow the Captain, his Carolyn, their family and all their adventures here in the newly renamed 'Changes'
1. Who'd Ever Believe it Anyway?

**Eternal**

_(where we complete the worlds begun in Timeless and Memoirs)_

"Oh sure! That's what I want! To turn out exactly like you? NEVER! That's never happening," Candi's shrill shout echoed through the air even after the door had slammed behind her.

Leaning against the entryway to the parlor, Carolyn stood a mix of rage and heartbreak on her face. "Back to the battle again?" she heard from the stairs. Looking up, she smiled to see her husband Daniel Gregg, standing with a compassionate look on his face. "I'm sure sometimes," she said wryly, walking over to the railing, "you must regret your choice to leave a ghostly world behind. I know I'd like to be able to disappear on days like this."

"Wouldn't matter," he said with a slight grin, "something like that? I would have heard it anywhere, any state of being. I hate to admit it, but I recall slamming that very door the same way when I was a bit younger than Candi is now." "Really?" Carolyn asked curiously, "how would that be possible, you built Gull Cottage as an adult, didn't you?"

"Here, come sit with me," he said taking her hand as he met her at the bottom on the stairs, and walked into the parlor together. Settling down on the couch, he poured her a cup of coffee from the pot Martha had left for them on the coffee table. "It's true you know, I did build the house, but the door is much older." "Older?" Carolyn asked, sipping her coffee. "Of course, you may remember my telling you about my great grandmother Charity? After my father's death, I lived with her here in Schooner Bay until I went to sea at 13. I built Gull Cottage where her home originally stood. I kept as much as I could, but only the kitchen, a few furnishings and that door were salvageable." Leaning back, he closed his eyes, as if reliving a moment, "I vividly recall a rousing argument with her, ending with my assuring her that she'd never understand me, and giving that door a solid slam on the way out. I regretted it instantly, but of course no one in their teenage years can admit to being wrong readily."

"Good, so you agree Candi is wrong too?" Carolyn said hopefully. "How do we get her to calm down and admit she needs to apologize and change her behavior? She was such a wonderful child, I can't figure out why she is such a terror these days." Smiling gently, he took her hand again, "M'dear, I don't think I said she was wrong exactly. True, she should apologize for losing her temper, but don't you know what prompted her outburst?"

"Daniel," Carolyn began, the exasperation clear in her voice, "all I told her is that I understood her confusion, after all she's about to begin her senior year, and I know exactly how hard a time that is, as you begin to plan for those first steps of being an adult. College is a big change, I can't understand why she won't talk to me, let me help?"

"Carolyn, you see her first through the eyes of her mother, and that isn't how she sees you right now." She turned, puzzled, but after all these years together, willing to wait for him to get to his point. As frustrating as it might be, she had to admit he almost nearly had a point and usually an excellent one, if she could wait through the detailed story he needed to tell before arriving at the message. 'Just once in a while, couldn't he get to the point and leave all the Victorian niceties behind?' she thought.

"Actually no I cannot," he answered aloud. "Wait! You told me you couldn't read thoughts!" she said concerned. "Hardly necessary after a decade together with you my love. The frustration on your face says it all, but I am still going to tell you the whole story and THEN get to the point, as you like to call it."

Taking the pillow she had been gripping in frustration, she whacked him solidly. Still stunned after all these years it was even odds if it would go straight through him, or if it would hit what appeared to be a solid, mortal man. It was nearly 10 years since he risked the wrath of the spectral fraternity to be with her. Despite all the unknowns, and what seemed like never ending reporting to them each year through their friend Geoffrey Collingsworth, there still seemed to be no definite answer about what their 'experiment' meant on either side of the physical plane, and so the questions and reporting continued.

Laughing, he tossed the pillow back to her, "Now, as I was saying?" "Yes my Captain," she grinned, "as you were saying?" "M'dear, Candi is very much your daughter, yet she needs to find her own way, create her own path to become an adult. Surely you know you represent a daunting role model, a difficult person for her to, shall we say, 'compete' with as she struggles to define herself."

"I'd never do that, I've never asked, never even thought. . ." Carolyn blustered. "And you never would," he said pressing a finger to her lips, "Candi has already done all that and more in her own mind. Think for a moment what you represent to her. What possible trait, skill or ability is there that you haven't mastered? You are quite the imposing person for a young woman to compare herself to, as she begins her adult life."

"Are you nuts?' Carolyn said wide-eyed, "I've scrambled, fought against my upbringing, all those expectations, all those false ideas of what my life was supposed to be about. Heavens! There were days I was sure I'd go mad. Bills, repairs, never enough money for the longest time. A sad excuse of a first marriage, starting over and massively disappointing my parents. There wasn't a plan, I was guessing at each step, making it up as I went along. Daniel what in any of that is imposing?"

"Come here," he said gently, wrapping her close, "you are just too close to see what is evident to the rest of us. My dear Mrs. Gregg, you succeeded – you struggled against rather dramatic odds and survived, and did it well. With every step you moved forward with confidence, courage and charm. You know the doubts, the fears you faced, but you did it so well your uncertainties were largely invisible to everyone else."

Leaning into him, she looked up and sighed, "Nice to know I fooled everyone, everyone but you apparently." "And even I still get fooled by your calm demeanor, your unshakable confidence that things are never too much to handle," he offered, giving her a squeeze. "Remember that first national interview on NBC? That young fellow Tom Brokaw, chatting with you about the challenges of being a famous woman author, mother and feminist? No one would have known how anxious you were, not even I, if you weren't prone to talking in your sleep."

"Fine, fine, so I'm a daunting role model," she said in mock frustration, "what do we do now?"

"Do? I might suggest you let Candi have her temper squalls. She needs to see you as less than perfect right now. Let her pretend so she can find some space, some room to not always compare herself to you, to someone who in her heart, she deeply loves and admires. You could tell her that she is wrong about you, but she wouldn't believe you today. As she gets older, and becomes the wonderful woman we both know she will be one day, she'll see you as the complete human being you are, but you need to give her time love, just give her time."

Closing her eyes, letting his words settle into her mind, trying to let her anger dissipate, Carolyn leaned back, wrapped her arms over his, and let out a long breath.

"Oh for heavens sake," Jonathan sneered from the entryway, leading the way before his herd of hungry friends followed him into the house. "Can't the two of you ever sit in separate chairs like normal people?" Without a pause, eyes still closed; in unison, they both called out a joyful "No!"

"Come on in guys, ignore my parents, "Jonathan warned his friends, "they're just weird," as he waved them into the kitchen. "Martha, got anything for some hungry sailors?" "Might as well leave off the hungry part Jonathan," Martha muttered, "when have you and your friends ever NOT been ready to clear my kitchen of every scrap of food?"

Listening from the parlor, the couple chortled together, "and yet, some things never change," Carolyn murmured. "Don't we have another chapter to begin?" she asked. "I still think we should reconsider Redbook's offer," he said, as they headed upstairs. "After all, you've been a Gregg a long while now, and the fictional accounting of The Ghost and Mrs. Muir would be timely, don't you think with all the interest in the eternal, the afterlife as it's called?"

"Not in my lifetime mister!" she said leading the way, "what you do after I'm gone in 40 or 50 years is out of my control. But living 'The Ghost and Mrs. Muir hyphen Gregg is more than enough for me today."

Standing on the landing for a moment, listening to the happy boys clearing out the refrigerator, and watching his love head into their master cabin, he paused thoughtfully. "It's true," he murmured, "who'd ever believe it anyway?" and he turned to join her and begin their next chapter together.


	2. Passing

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Daniel, you honestly think its been enough time for people to forget the ghostly rumors about Gull Cottage?" "No, I don't think that for a second," he paused with a deep chuckle. "What I do believe is that next to no one in the village reads Redbook, that's a safe bet, don't you agree? After all, we're onto the sixth printing of my Memoirs" he continued, "and so far no one has even remotely suggested you had direct access to the Captain himself, have they?" Raising her eyebrow to an alarming level, she finally grinned, "Well, not in public anyway. But you'll never convince me that Schooner Bayites aren't wondering still after all these years."

"Enough second guessing," he smiled with a familiar roguish twinkle, "back to the first meeting. Our readers will want to know what you thought about your Captain. If I recall, my mere portrait had you saying 'What a magnificent man' isn't that true?"

She looked up over her shoulder, where he stood behind her and shook her head. "All these years, and you never will forget that slip up, will you?" "How could I when it is so perfectly true?" he said happily, dropping a kiss on top of her head, before moving over to his side of the desk. "It must be true," he continued "to have won you M'dear, don't you agree?"

"AAARGH!" Carolyn growled behind her own smile, "So back to how the fictitious Mrs. Muir and the Captain made their introductions. If I recall, it was a mutual moment of appreciation I believe."

The ringing of the phone interrupted her, and she heard Martha calling from the landing, "Mrs. Mu…Gregg, it's your Mother, and it sounds important!" Carolyn looked over at her husband, and was alarmed at the startled look on his face, "Go M'dear," he said with quiet concern, "she needs you now, more than ever I think." "You mean" she paused, still astounded at all he could still perceive across both worlds, between the living and what followed, "Dad?" Sadly, he nodded, and tears already in her eyes, she dashed down to the phone.

"It'll be hard for her Daniel, as you sensed," the Captain looked up, unsurprised to see the specter of Geoffrey Collingsworth standing at the open balcony doors. Over the years, since the spectral fraternity had allowed the long passed Daniel Gregg to appear 'human' and part of the human world, Geoffrey, his old mentor, had been assigned as their observer, their reporter about the impact of this unique experiment. On and off during the last nine years, Geoff had been a reoccuring part of their lives; connected to both their day to day world, but also to the world on the other side. Daniel turned to look at him, anxious to hear what else he had to report. "My boy, her father has made his crossing with little difficulty. He was tired, and settled down for a nap, and crossed in his sleep. I hope the fact that it was fast and easy will help her, and her mother cope with his passing."

They turned as the door burst open, "Dad – uh Captain, oh it's too hard to remember which one is right when the Admiral is here – what's up?" Jonathan said, standing at near attention in the doorway. The years of the Captain's tutelage were obvious, the tall, gangly young man stood with an air of authority and confidence, despite the worried expression on his face.

"Jonathan, your grandfather has crossed over," the Captain said, refusing to delay what needed to be communicated. "I know it is hard to lose your final grandfather, but Geoffrey tells me he went easily and without any pain."

Nodding to himself, Jonathan looked toward the stairs, "And Mom, how is she doing?" Daniel stopped, and let himself feel the energy around them, "She's mainly worried about your Grandmother. Emily has invested so much in keeping Brad alive, I cannot imagine what we can do to help her fill such a void in her life." "Well, of course she has to come here," Candi said, suddenly visible behind her brother. "It will be too hard to stay in Philadelphia once everything is wrapped up. She needs us."

"Probably," Daniel answered, "but right now your mother needs you more – and Miss Candi, I think you have an opportunity to make amends for your outburst earlier today, don't you agree?"

"Grrrr…I hate it when you are right – as usual," Candi admitted. "Fine. Jon, I'll take the first duty with Mom, and you come down in a half hour or so, all right sailor?" "Aye aye, Mam," Jonathan responded with a salute and smile." Nodding toward his surrogate father as Candi headed downstairs to their mother, he grinned, "You know, even at the worst moments, you are always the best part of us Dad. Thanks for keeping us on an even keel."

The illusion of tears formed in Daniel's eyes, and he looked over at Geoffrey, "So you are going to report even this moment?" "Of course, my friend," Geoffrey said quietly, watching the young man leave the room. "This is exactly the kind of synergy they seem to welcome. And I am sorry for the loss of your father-in-law; I know he was a great favorite of yours."

Looking down at the pages in his hand, Daniel smiled, "You know, I always suspected, or perhaps wondered is the right word. Both Brad and Emily seemed to suspect my place here was a bit out of the ordinary. I am sorry he and I never had the chance to talk that out. So, it's confirmed, he's moved on entirely?"

Geoffrey stopped, and let the sensations of the world around him settle in completely, "Yes Daniel, he's moved on – unlike you, no baggage left behind, nothing to hold him here. Do let Carolyn and the others know that, will you?" "Of course," Daniel nodded, putting the story he and Carolyn were working upon into a folder for another time. "And now another passing to handle. You would think, that knowing what we do, this should be easier, shouldn't it?"

"Quite the contrary my boy," his friend answered, "from where we stand, the precious nature of human life is clearer than ever. Leaving it behind is never easy, nor should it be, I think."

"Certainly not today," Daniel answered, hearing the soft tones and tears from his family below deck. "Thanks for the news Geoff, I'll be sure to let them know." As Daniel disappeared, leaving to join his family, Geoff smiled sadly, fading into the air and returning to his own ghostly realm.


	3. A Matter of Focus

"Jon, some how I never though Grandpa would go first," Candi said tugging at the uncomfortably snug jacket of her black suit as they walked back into their Grandparent's front door in Philadelphia as they returned from the services and reception. The imposing façade, the regal entry way gave both of them a momentary pause. "I know what you mean Can," Jonathan nodded loosening his tie, "It seems like he would have waited to let her go first, just good manners and all, just like he used to tell us," he said smiling sadly.

"Come on you two," Carolyn prompted, "we are so very fortunate. We get to know he's moved on and while he must miss all of us, he's not so very far away. Not every family gets to know that the way we do, right?" she said, reaching out her hand to her spouse. Grasping her hand tightly, Daniel nodded, "According to what Geoff told me, he's still drowsing a bit, and not entirely aware of his passing, but he'll be fine and in good hands when it all settles in for him. Frankly, it's Emily that concerns me," he shared, indicating the shaken woman entering the door with Martha.

They all turned, and looked wordlessly at the once vibrant, active and stylish woman, who seemed almost shrunken there in the doorway, the lines of her classic black dress draping loosely about her. As she entered, she paused with a sudden curious look toward her son-in-law. They jumped as she missed the final step into the foyer, and Jonathan was the first to steady her there.

"Grandma, are you all right?" he said concerned. "Oh Jonathan," she smiled, "I'm just clumsy I guess, not paying attention as I should. Carolyn, I'm so very tired, can you come upstairs with me and help me settle down for a rest?" With a squeeze of her hand, Daniel let her go to help her Mother upstairs. They all watched with careful concern as she tripped on the first landing, and missed the rail again, as she turned to the second floor, heading to her bedroom.

"Dad," Jonathan whispered, "she really can't see things like she used to, can she?" "I don't think so son," Daniel said quietly, "she has been used to being so very strong, so brave that it'll be hard to get her to lean upon us, to ask for our help." "But that's what family is there for, right?" Candi continued, "I mean when you were getting to be more and more in this world, that was tough, and we did that all together, didn't we?"

Leaning over, he placed a soft kiss on his step-daughter's hair. "Being together in difficult times is what made us a family, I believe Candi. Helping Emily is the very least we can do." He paused, and looked over the now familiar setting. "Heaven knows she welcomed me, accepted me without any reason, beyond that you all said that she should. And I know more about her than I ever will about my own mother, so long ago. So how should we help her through this difficult time?" he said, as the family walked into the library to the right of the entryway.

"Well, she can't stay here in this mausoleum!" Jonathan said with conviction. "Surrounded with servants, and no real family. I refuse to say Hazel and Harriet really count as family. That isn't what she needs." "If you ask me," Martha said with her usual commanding tone, "she needs to come home with us." Heads swiveled her direction, as they took in her meaning. "Come on you lot," Martha continued, "yes it'll squeeze things a bit closer than we'd like, but she needs us, doesn't she?"

Martha watched, anticipating what was going on in their heads, as each family member tried to gauge what the others were thinking. "Now you know," she added, "Gull Cottage is where we've always made people welcomed, and where miracles can happen," she said with a sly wink at the Captain, as Carolyn entered the room. "I imagine that's where your Grandmother will come back to herself too, don't you?" she finished, waiting for their reactions.

Settling beside the Captain, Carolyn nodded slowly, "I suspect you are right Martha. After all Candi, with you leaving for Boston College in a few weeks we won't be cramped for long. And Jon with you getting ready for your senior year, I know you won't be around as often as you used to. Smiling she reached over to hold her husband's hand, "And I grumbled at the expense when you insisted on adding the bathrooms and other bedroom, I see you were right again." "Thank you, M'dear," he said, giving her hand a soft kiss, "A little sea air and family are just what Emily needs to help her get through this time, I hope."

* * *

><p>It was barely dawn a week later, when Daniel heard his mother-in-law roaming about the second floor of Gull Cottage. Concerned that she might miss her footing, he took careful attention, and appeared directly behind her. "Emily," he said quietly, "it's early, can I help you?" Startled, she reached out behind her, stretching she finally made contact with his hand. "Son, can you answer something for me?"<p>

Something in her voice made him hesitate a moment, but placing her hand on his arm, as he helped lead her downstairs, he answered, "Yes, of course, what can I do for you?" "I'm not quite sure how to phrase it," she said slowly, "and you know how happy I am to have you as a son-in-law, and how much it means to me, to see Carolyn be so very happy, don't you?" "You don't need to say it, but it's good to hear," he said smiling, but noticing she wasn't focusing upon his face, rather appearing to look past him.

"So, son," she murmured, reaching out and taking his hand again, "this is what I wanted to ask. Ever since my sight began to fade, I've noticed that all the others are often blurry, or difficult to see, but you are always clear, perfectly clear, every time. Why is that?"

"She knows Danny," he heard Geoffrey whisper behind him. "Or at least she's close to understanding." "How?" he asked, trying to think how to answer her. "How what, son?" Emily asked curiously. "I'm sorry," Daniel said, patting her hand, "of all the possible questions I was prepared for you to ask, that one never once entered my mind."

"What questions?" Martha asked, tying on her apron as she entered the kitchen. "You two are up early, can I make you some coffee or tea?" "What I would like Martha," Emily said with a slight edge to her voice, "is some answers. It's clear there are some things about this household that are outside of normal and usual – you always know everything Martha. So tell me why every single thing on this planet is out of focus," she said with her voice rising, and grabbing Daniel by the arm continued, "everything except him. Well?"

Silence hovered over the kitchen, as the seen and unseen looked from one another, hoping, wishing for the right answer, and it wasn't coming at all.


	4. Unexpected Farewell

"DAD!" "Captain, come quickly!" Daniel looked toward the stairs at the sound of the two children echoed from upstairs. "Excuse me," he said to Emily, and stepping into the hallway, he disappeared to find them.

"And that's another thing," Emily grumbled to Martha, "That man has the quietest footsteps. How in the world can someone that tall be as incredibly silent as he goes from place to place? I know my eyes have problems, but my ears are just fine, and I didn't hear a single footstep up those creaky stairs." Martha turned back to the stove to hide a knowing smile, and neither of them heard Geoffrey's burst of delighted laughter. 'Now that is something the spectral fraternity never considered, I imagine,' he murmured to himself, 'but as to why the mother-in-law sees him differently, now that's something concerning' he commented as he disappeared from the kitchen.

"What's the matter," Daniel said, looking at the two as he appeared in front of them. Candi had tears in her eyes, and the shock on Jonathan's face gave him deep concern. "It's Scruffy," Jonathan said, pointing to the basket that had stayed by the entrance to his room. Even after the second bedroom was built, the dog stayed with his young master, and their bond had continued to grow over the years. "He tried to get up, and then just collapsed," Jonathan said with a strained voice. "Dad," Candi offered, "it's like he wanted to move, but it's too hard, he can't!"

Bending down, Daniel saw that the normally energetic dog was barely moving, faintly wagging his stump of a tail in greeting. Picking him up in his arms, he stood with a solemn look on his face, "I think we all understand what's happening, let's take him into your mother. I think we should all be together for this."

Candi moved ahead, knocking on the master cabin door, "Mom, Mom can we come in?" Carolyn opened the door and in a glance, took in the situation. Daniel led the way, and perched on the end of their bed, Candi and Jonathan on either side. Stretching out her hand, Carolyn scratched the dog behind one ear, "So, having a tough day Scruffy?" She looked up into her husband's eyes, and with a barely noticeable nod, he let her know that the dog's time was short.

"Jonathan, can you let Martha know she should come up here too?" Eyes wide, he backed out of the door and hurried down stairs. Even now, as she looked at him, approaching 17 years, just over 6 foot and looking so much like a man, Carolyn could still see the small blond boy inside him, the excited child who had picked the wire haired terrier from all other dogs, that day at the pound so long ago.

"Such things always come in threes, I wonder what will happen after this," Daniel said, still holding Scruffy on his lap, and petting him softly. "Shouldn't we take him to the vet?" Candi asked, wiping another tear away. Carolyn wrapped her arms around her eldest, "Honey, he's a very old dog, probably 13 or so years now. That's a long time, and you know the vet said we should expect this – he's just closing down. If I were to guess, he just wants to say goodbye to us all. I think he would want to be here, not in some veterinary office, don't you?"

Martha came quickly into the room, and plopped down by the Captain. She reached out to her curly haired friend. "So Scruffy, you getting ready to move on?" She looked up with her blue eyes filled with tears, "You always wanted to be first. Guess you had to make sure you could say goodbye before Candi headed out to college." Looking up at the two children, "He loved you both so much, of course he would make sure to say his own goodbyes." Sobbing, Candi squatted by the Captain's feet, and rested her head on his knees. She put her face close to the dog's muzzle. "Bye Scruffy, you have been such a wonderful dog. Thank you." Turning up to Daniel, she paused, "Dad? Is there a place on the other side for dogs?"

Stroking her hair, he looked down at the sad young woman, and then over at the rest of the family settled close to him. "M'dear, I can only hope that is so. As you know, I never made that crossing. Even in my more ghostly world, before I became part of your lives, I never saw any animal spirits. We should ask Geoffrey when he comes by next."

"But if you could stay here, and not cross over, couldn't Scruffy do the same?" Jonathan asked with hope in his eyes, as he knelt down by his sister. "Jonathan, my lad," he said kindly, "the natural order is for the living to complete their work and pass over. My situation, or rather our situation is, as you already know, most unusual. I think we should celebrate Scruffy's life and trust we'll see him again in due time, don't you think he should be allowed his rest?"

Nodding, Jonathan put his face close to his friend, "Scruffy, I'll always love you boy," and gave him a kiss on his warm nose. With that, Scruffy opened his eyes and gave Jonathan a small lick in return. Trying to control his sobs, Jonathan buried his face in Scruffy's fur. The small dog partially opened his eyes and looked at the family gathered close around. Giving Jonathan one last gentle lick he settled down on the Captain's lap, and went quite still.

In that silent moment, they realized both that the small dog had breathed his last, and that Emily was standing quietly at the bedroom door.

Looking up, Carolyn saw the peculiar expression on her mother's face and the shock on Daniel's as well. "Mom is everything all right?" she asked, getting up to lead her mother to a chair. "I suspect it is," she said, nodding toward Daniel. Calmly, Emily continued, "Brad always told me I was imagining things when I said there was something unusual about your life, and your new husband. Seems as if I was right all along. So who wants to begin?"


	5. Explanations

"Mom, please you really don't understand," Carolyn began, as she stood and rested her hand on her mother's arm. "Don't tell ME missy!" Emily said, her voice becoming increasingly strident. "I've been around far too long to be guiled. . ." "Carolyn," Daniel interrupted, shifting Scruffy's small body from his own lap onto Candi's where she sat beside him, "perhaps we need to accept this is fate." He rose to join his wife when they both saw Geoffrey appear quite silently behind Emily in the doorway. "Emily," Daniel continued, "I would be the first to admit it and tell you things are not quite usual in our family. Please, let us go downstairs, get you a cup of coffee and we can discuss this, shall we?" For a moment, it appeared she was willing to cooperate. As she turned, she saw Geoffrey with shock, and waving his hand across her face, she suddenly went quite still. "Jonathan," the Admiral commanded, "kindly move your grandmother to the comfortable chair in the corner, will you? That's a good lad," he finished, as the unconscious Emily was settled into the chair by the fireplace. With a low rumble in his throat, Geoff turned to the others. "Experiment yes, but I think you two, in fact ALL of you are taking this much too far. Sit down the lot of you, it is time to talk."

"How could Grandma see you?" Jonathan asked. "Right, so far we're the only people I know who have ever seen you all these years," Candi added, "so what's up?" Geoffrey paced wordlessly in front of the fireplace, watching the two children settle on the bed, the body of their small dog placed between. Martha plopped onto the bench by the wall, and the Captain and Carolyn settled side by side into their desk chairs. Emily stayed perfectly silent, upright and unseeing in her chair, and still Geoff paced, as if preparing a speech to send his troops to battle. Finally, he turned in his best high command manner.

"To begin, you two," he said exasperated at Daniel and Carolyn, "fine, even the spectral fraternity sees the humor in the two of you writing about the 'Ghost and Mrs. Muir', a jolly joke telling your story before anyone else could do so, but all of this will never do!" Looking a bit abashed at each other, Carolyn began to speak and Geoff held up a single warning finger. "Not a word from you Mrs. Gregg – we are way past your charming wheedling. It is not going to work this time."

"But first," he walked over to the children, and held his hand over Scuffy's still body. "My deepest sympathies for the passing of your small friend. It will not make you miss him less, but I am able to assure you that he is now free of his body and it is absolutely certain he'll be waiting happily for each of you to join him one day." They all turned as a startled "Oh!" came from Martha's corner. "So there is heaven for dogs," she sighed, "I had big gray mongrel named Tippie when I was a girl – nice to know I get to see her again."

Smiling toward Martha, Geoff nodded, "Not for a while yet Martha, but," he paused as if listening silently to someone, "yes indeed, she's there, with your Mother. They both miss you still." He turned as Martha wiped a surprised tear from her eye, "and now as to Miss Emily," he sighed, "this isn't going to be easy."

"It boggles the mind Geoff," Daniel stated, "in all these years not a single person we know ever made the connection. What has occurred here?" "And in all these years, how often have you faced someone with nearly no natural eyesight?" Geoff responded. "You know you were prohibited from photography, and this is related. I didn't know she had this issue until it was too late to handle in advance. But to explain, essentially, visual sight, what you see with your eyes is processed one way from the eye to the optic nerve and into the brain. Sight of the spectral type processes purely in the brain – so the eyes, the optic nerves are never involved so no lack of focus to interrupt the vision. When your sight is normal or even a bit fuzzy, the brain makes allowances, but once the normal visual pathways are disabled, the differences are dramatic."

"So what do we do then?" Carolyn asked. "Can you fix her sight?" she added hopefully. "Not possible love," Daniel said, stroking her hand, "but surely Geoff, there is no harm in letting her into the real world we all inhabit, is there?"

"Harm Daniel, far more than harm is afoot," he said, staring into Emily's unseeing eyes. "Your mother Carolyn, is old, she is unhappy and infinitely sad right now. And she is smart, and she is puzzled by a mystery she cannot solve. If we let her proceed where we are now, we cannot determine whom she will talk to, or the impact those communications will have. We need to, we must protect her, protect all of you from her normal impulses."

"Well, then you'll need to help her, won't you?" Candi suggested. "How are you going to fix this?" Jonathan asked. "Come on Admiral, I know you, and you always have a plan, don't you?" The Admiral turned toward the young man with a wide grin, "This one is getting to be a man, Daniel! Indeed sir, I wish I might have had you under my command in my day. A wise and insightful fellow is always of value, no matter where he goes in life, and so, yes Jonathan, there is indeed a plan."

Looking over at the family, he nodded, "We cannot change the fact that if we leave things as is, she'll always be aware of the difference between how spirits appear compared to the living world. Yet if you are willing Carolyn, I can engineer her brain to interpret things so when she does have moments of clear sight, it will be about more than your husband's appearance."

Carolyn and Daniel shared a long look and at last, she responded, "If that's the only way Geoff, then yes, please go ahead." "Fine," he nodded, why don't you lot head below decks, and I will get started, it should not take too long. I know you have work to do with putting the small furry one to rest."

As they stood, placing Scruffy in his basket, and one by one leaving the room, Jonathan stopped and looked over at the Admiral. "Hey Geoff?" Jonathan asked curiously, "you know so much about Dad, and all of us, but you never talk about yourself very much. How come you know all this, and especially why are you the one who gets to help us all out? I thought you needed to do something wrong or leave something undone to stay stuck on this plane?"

"Indeed, you have been paying attention, haven't you son?" Geoff said with a sad smile. "Take care of your dog, and once I'm done here, perhaps we can talk a bit, I suspect given all you've been through, you might understand why I am compelled to be of service to you all."

With a brief nod, Jonathan took one last look at his grandmother, and stepped back to give her a kiss on her cheek. "Sorry Gran," he said quietly, "would have been great to share all this with you, but guess we can't for a while. Maybe Grandpa and Scruffy will hang out and take care of each other until you can join him – but not for a while ok? Please?"

Waving him out of the room, Geoffrey stopped and looked down at the entranced woman, "Emily, I am sorry, but time to put your life back into some reasonable order. But how you would have loved the truth!"


	6. Passages

"I don't understand Carolyn," Emily said quietly, standing with the family as they laid Scruffy to rest at the foot of the Monkey Puzzle tree. "Did I faint? Is something wrong? Why can't I remember anything about the last day or so?"

"Rest yourself Emily," Daniel said, patting her arm, "you've been through quite a lot, and it's rather normal to lose track of time under these circumstances." He was going to say more, but seeing Carolyn's arched eyebrow told him not to tread any deeper into these particular waters. "Mom," Carolyn said, putting her arm around her mother's waist, "if you aren't feeling better, we'll certainly take you into the doctor, but you seem just fine to me right now."

They stood together, watching the children tuck the edges of Martha's favorite hand knitted comforter around the small dog. "It's only right," she offered through her tears, "he loved to curl up on it whenever he had the chance. It would feel wrong to not let him take it with him."

Nodding, Jonathan set his shovel aside, and reached out to take the bundle from Candi's arms. "I'll miss you boy," he said softly as he settled the dog into the deep hole, "you take care of Grandpa for us, OK?" Kneeling down, Candi patted Scruffy for one last time, "Thank you Scruffy, you were a great dog, and really wonderful friend."

Daniel reached his arms around the children, and looked down. "This is a mere whisper of a separation, no doubt you will all be together at the right time. Scruffy always knew you loved him, and I have every faith he'll be well cared for until you see him again." He glanced over at Geoff, and seeing the smile on his friend's face, knew the spirit of the small curly dog was in good hands.

Stepping back to let Jonathan close the small grave, the Captain held out his handkerchief to Candi, and after wiping her tears, passed it over to her brother. "Here Jon," she offered gently, dabbing at the tears rolling down his face. "Can I help?" "Naw," he said gruffly, "I was the one who picked him out that first day, let me be the one to finish things, OK?"

Silently, the family headed back inside, leaving Jonathan to his work, with Geoff as his silent witness.

"We'll need to put up a marker or something," Jonathan said aloud, "maybe we'll dig up all those things Scruffy buried in the yard all these years, and make them into a memorial. Would that work Admiral?" he said looking over where Geoff leaned against the stone wall.

"It's whatever feels right for you Jonathan," he offered, "after today it's not about Scruffy, but what you want to remember about him that matters. When friends pass on, your memories are what keeps them real and present in your life. Pick something that lets you recall the best times when you decide that fits there."

Leaving the shovel by the tree, Jonathan slowly lifted himself up onto the wall beside Geoff, and sat quietly looking at the small grave.

"Is saying goodbye always so hard?" the young man asked. "If you love it's always difficult, and hopefully it reminds you to value those who are still with you – there rarely ever seems to be enough time I find, if you truly care about someone," Geoff offered with a wistful tone.

"So Admiral," Jonathan asked, looking thoughtfully at him, "all these years and you've always talked about sailing, war, the spectral fraternity and all the times you and Dad had together, but you've never talked about why you are still here as a spirit. If you had kicked a blasted gas heater, I'm sure you would have said so. Would you mind if I asked what kept you from passing?"

"It's not something I like to dwell upon Jonathan, yet perhaps sharing it with you might add some additional meaning to today's sad events."

As the sun crossed over the yard, Geoffrey began the long, familiar story. "You know, part of this is my connection to Daniel. I suspect he was always destined to be your true father. You know he passed many years before me. As you might imagine, he was never the type to inquire, so much of what I'm going to share is unknown to him, and if you agree, I would like to keep it that way." Nodding silently, Jonathan settled himself more firmly on the wall. With the illusion of taking a deep breath, Geoff settled himself beside him.


	7. Geoffrey's Tale

"While the sea has its many charms and is truly a compelling mistress lad, it has any number of downsides, and exacts severe payment from those who embrace her fully in this livelihood. Sometimes you take to the sea to run away from pain or other difficulties, sometimes it's a need for adventure and sometimes, in my case, the reason why you left in the first place, becomes lost in something larger."

"I was one of the youngest of a large family, four older brothers, five older sisters, myself and then two younger siblings after I arrived. It was clear that my father's meager shop wasn't going to provide for all of us, so at an early age we were 'encouraged' to learn a trade and make our own way in the world." "I've read about that in the 1800's," Jonathan nodded, "how old were you when you went to work?" "First time?" Geoff said thoughtfully, "I was running errands and delivering things about age 6, scrambling to bring in a pence or two to help the family. "I signed on my first ship as an 11 year old apprentice." "Wait, you mean the Navy signed on 11 year olds? That's outrageous!" Jonathan interrupted. "Actually not the Navy, a merchant service first – if you wanted to be an officer, but didn't have connections, it was necessary to have put in your own training years at sea. I didn't join the British Navy until 15. Those early years were quite difficult, I admit."

Jonathan sat, watching the Admiral's gaze focus upon some distant past. Curious, he let the moments go past, not wanting to interrupt his story. Coming out of his reverie, Geoff cleared his throat, and looked at the silent young man. "Come now Jonathan, these are old, nearly ancient events, why dwell upon this today?"

"Admiral," Jonathan offered calmly, "you know my story. My own father was gone before I ever got a sense of who he really was, and maybe that was a good thing, from what I've been able to piece together. Captain Gregg has been an amazing Dad, yet he never was able to complete his life. My grandfathers were both too far away, and so really you are the only person I know who has lived a complete life, one I can learn from." Grinning widely, Jonathan recognized he had made a winning argument, "So you were eleven, you said?"

"Eleven I was," Geoff continued with a wry smile, "you sure you aren't missing your calling? Seems to me with that kind of insight mixed with blarney you should consider the law as a career." "Nope, it's the sea or nothing," Jonathan said firmly, "I've known that from the first year we settled here at Gull Cottage. So you want to continue, or do I need to dig up some better blarney, as you say?"

"No, no, save it for another day when you need to get out of one scrape or another. I notice that's worked to your benefit more than one time." Laughing, Jonathan nodded, "Works better on Dad; you know he appreciates a good story and a bit of clever thinking. Mom, well she sees right through me, but she'll always be a pushover for a smile, hug and my telling her what a great mom she is. So, tell me a bit about your parents, would you?"

"Fine lad, back to the story, but this part isn't all too unusual for the day. My Father was a caring man, but not afraid to use the belt if we needed it, my Mum, well she was old, over 30 when I was born." Seeing Jonathan's shocked face, "I assure you, after having nine living children, and I think a couple who didn't survive before I arrived, ages a woman. It was just one of the reasons I was not too unhappy that Charlotte did not share that fate. Yet, perhaps it would have been kinder than the way it finally ended – but I'm getting ahead of myself."

As the afternoon moved on, Geoff went back to the days of his apprenticeship. Performing the most menial of tasks, cleaning fo'c'sle heads, learning to scramble over the rigging, surviving on evil smelling coffee and dry, thick weevil filled pantiles, as flavorless as wood shavings. Making do with less than you can imagine, what might well be considered abuse, but in that time was the expected discipline. Perhaps nothing more was worse than the homesickness – knowing yourself to be around the other side of the world, and never able to hear from your kin, unless a letter found you by great fortune.

"Yet, the time passed, and when I was next in England, I was hard, lean and a grown man, ready to join the Navy, to begin my true career." "And Charlotte?" Jonathan asked quietly. Smiling sadly to himself, Geoff paused, "Oh, too soon. I was a raw recruit, and she would never have looked at me then – although I would have spotted her at anytime. It astounds me to this day that she looked so favorably upon me, if she had not, I cannot imagine I would have had the courage to approach her." Turning, he saw the boy's strong interest, and realized this long untold story needed to be continued.

"Yes, Charlotte – I know when you are young, finding love, finding the soul mate you seek sounds romantic and fine, but sometimes there are results that make you wish that might never have entered your life. For instance, young man, I recall your fondness for a dark haired, slightly older girl, Penelope Hassenhammer, but you never shared that with your family, did you?"

Blushing furiously, Jonathan flashed a panicked look toward the house, "Oh come on Geoff, you didn't ever tell anyone did you? How did you even know?" "Easy to spot, if you looked Jonathan, you forget that I'm expected to watch the family, not just Daniel, and it was a difficult time for you. But other than my private reports, I never brought that relationship to the notice of anyone else, and certainly not to your sister. If I am correct, she and Miss Hassenhammer were not the best of friends, true?"

"Oh, that's the kindest way to say it," Jonathan said with relief. "I mean, it wasn't like it lasted a long time, but she was the first girl I ever kissed and that's important. For a while we really were excited about each other."

"I remember feeling that way myself about different young women from time to time," Geoff recalled with a thoughtful expression. "Never lasted very long – it couldn't really, not with my going in and out of port so often, but doesn't mean it wasn't grand at the time. However, you have questions it seems. So, I know you are aware of my professional history, the story behind how I came to America and joined its Navy, made my home and my fortune here. I think I've told you about how I first met Daniel, haven't I?"

"He was your mouthy third officer, right?" he grinned. "Jonathan! I'll have you speak about your surrogate father with greater respect, thank you!" Geoff said with a raised eyebrow. "I would have said he was the honorable smart-mouthed 3rd officer of the USS Albion, if you want my official logbook entry," Geoff finished with a laugh. "Yet he quickly became a favorite with me and others in the crew. You might not know it, but in his younger days he had quite a friendly spirit, and wasn't afraid to show it!" "So if you were his commanding officer, how'd you two get to be such great friends?" Jonathan wondered.

"It took some time, I must admit," Geoffrey said with a long-ago look in his eyes. "If we had just met as men, no doubt it would have been easier, but the command structure meant maintaining discipline was more important than any personal desire for friendship. Yet, as he was able and ambitious, it wasn't long before he was part of the senior command, and we were able to know each other as people, not just through our official titles."

Geoff paused, looking back toward the house, and smiling to recognize Daniel's face peering back at them. "Look Jonathan, there he is wondering if we are well or if we need his help. That look hasn't changed since he was just a wee bit older than you are today. Always wondering, always looking to see how he might make it all better for anyone he cared about in his world. Surely you and I have both been under that gaze for a long while, don't you suspect?"

He saw Jonathan lean forward at look toward Gull Cottage. "You are right admiral, I recall that look from the first day we set foot here. So tell me more."

"More? Very well Jonathan, if you insist, more it is!"


	8. Remembering

Curious, Daniel remained at the front window, peering out at Jonathan and Geoffrey, wondering what was keeping them outside, and so engaged in what clearly was going to be a very long conversation.

Inside Gull Cottage, Candi was sitting down on the couch in the parlor, the family photo albums stacked on the small table in front of her. Emily, her grandmother was perched tentatively beside her. "Here Grandma, I'm sure you recognize some of these pictures don't you?" "Hmm . . . let me put on these new high powered glasses first. I look hideous, don't I?" Glancing from across the room, Carolyn hid a small rueful smile. Her very fashion conscious mother was correct. The thick lenses clearly made it possible for her fading sight to work better, but they were far from fashionable.

"Mother, surely you know it's more important to see, than be seen, don't you believe?" Daniel offered, as he turned from the window. Squinting his direction, Emily adjusted and readjusted her glasses. "Son, would you mind closing that curtain a bit? With all that light, you seem even blurrier than normal." "Of course," he smiled, as he drew the curtains together. _'__Thank __goodness __Geoff __was __able __to __put __that __situation __to __rights,_' he thought thankfully, '_no __doubt __he__'__ll __put __the __need __to __have __me __avoid __the __sight __impaired __into __the __next __report __to __the __Fraternity.__'_

"Look Grandma, remember this one?" Carolyn moved over to the sofa and joined the other two women leaning over the photo album. "Oh, that's the day we brought Scruffy home," Carolyn smiled. "And look at the next one, there's Jonathan with that huge spot where Scruffy peed on his pants on the ride home," Candi smirked. "He was nervous after leaving the pound," Carolyn recalled, "but he was a fast learner, and even at the end, he always made sure to head outside when he needed to. How we'll miss him," she said sadly.

Flipping back through the pages, Candi paused with an "Oh, Mom look! Gee you were so beautiful!" Daniel stood behind the sofa, and let out an appreciative sigh. "Indeed, you look like the embodiment of womanly graces," he said, stoking her face with a gentle finger. "Womanly grace? I look like an elephant," she said shaking her head. "That would have been about a month before Jonathan was born. I thought I was huge with you Candi – but nothing prepared me for this." Emily reached over and held her daughters hand, "Funny, even now, I still think of you as my little girl, and it's difficult to remember all you've been through. But you are a woman who has survived so much, and so well." Giving Carolyn a kiss on her cheek, she turned, "Daniel, son, I am feeling a bit weary, could you help me up to my room for a rest?"

Holding out his hand, he helped Emily to her feet, and tucking her hand into the crook of his arm, they headed slowly upstairs. He saw Candi finally curl up in her mother's embrace and give way to the tears and sadness she had been holding inside, after Scruffy's passing.

"Emily," he asked as they stopped on the landing, "all those years, all those photographs, yet there are no pictures of the children's father in any of the albums. It never seemed like the right time to ask, but I wondered perhaps if you might fill in that gap for me now?"

Her felt her fingers tighten about his arm (or really the illusion of one, he thought to himself) and wondered if he had asked too much of the increasingly frail lady.

"And if I told you he didn't like to be photographed at all, which IS true by the way, and that he was inevitably the official photographer at all events, which is equally true, would you consider that a sufficient answer?"

"Emily," he paused, looking at her with quiet concentration, "what do you think my reply would be?" "I don't need to ask. You would want more son." She sighed, "In all this time, I've never seen you unable to get anything you truly wanted, beginning with my daughter," she smiled. "Yet Daniel, this is not my story to tell, but since you ask, and since the air is thick with memories already," she grasped the banister and called out, "Carolyn, bring yourself and your courage – your husband is finally asking about Richard. Time to chat!"

"Come along son," Emily said, nodding toward the Master Cabin, "after the shock wears off, she'll be up presently. Let's go settle down and wait for her." Wordlessly, and with new appreciation for his mother-in-law's fortitude, he followed her into the room.


	9. Two  Tales

After tucking the afghan around Emily's knees as she sat in the chair by the fireplace, Daniel tried to be patient and follow Emily's instructions to merely wait quietly for Carolyn to make her way upstairs. Pacing back and forth, he paused by the telescope, and noted that Geoff and Jonathan continued with their intense conversation. "Hmm," Daniel mused to himself, "I hope Geoff isn't giving him too many details about that time in Marsailles. . ."

He spun, hearing Carolyn enter the room "Mother," she said quietly, "Did I hear you correctly? Surely this isn't the right time, or the right day for ancient history, don't you agree?" Looking up toward her daughter, Emily's knowing grin provided the obvious answer. "History is only ancient daughter, if no one talks about it – your husband, I think is entitled to that history, don't you agree?"

"Come love," Daniel said perching on the edge of their bed, "surely there is nothing we cannot share with each other after all we have been though?" Patting the spot beside him, he tilted his head and gave her one of his gentle, curious smiles of invitation. Looking from him toward her indomitable mother, Carolyn sighed, and joined him. "Very well, but some of it is truly too long ago to remember clearly and . . ."

"and other parts are as crystal clear as this afternoon," Geoffrey continued, enjoying Jonathan's rapt attention. "But you asked about the beginning, so let us begin there, shall we? It would have been just after I earned my rank of Lieutenant, and I was feeling as if I had finally begun to make my way in the world. A new uniform, a new ship and another new beginning was approaching. We were headquartered in Baltimore, not very far from here, but seems forever ago right now. I had just picked up my new uniform from the tailor, and was parading down Light Street with my friend Thomas Morgon, who had also gotten his promotion. We were feeling quite impressed with ourselves and our place in the world as we paused to appreciate a small group of young women crossing over toward Calvert Street. They were stunning, the whole lot of them, in linen and lace, parasols twirling in the sunshine. Yet as they were just about to pass out of our sight, one turned and smiled at me shyly, and gave me a coquettish look. Before I could react, they walked on and disappeared around the corner."

"Charlotte?" Jonathan asked quietly. "Charlotte," Geoff smiled, "Charlotte indeed! As I was to learn, she could appear as an entirely imperturbable woman, yet her feelings always guided her, and this day, as I understood later, she knew the moment she saw me that we were fated to be together. I've always been grateful, but equally felt that as wonderful as it was for me, it was not the right choice for her."

Watching as Geoff disappeared into his memories, he waited a moment before speaking again. "So what happened next?" Jonathan asked. "Next?" Geoff said with a start, "I followed her like a lost puppy, and happily noticed that Thomas and I had previously made the acquaintance of one of the young ladies in her group. We asked Elizabeth to introduce us as they paused along the Inner Harbor promenade. It was then we learned about the cotillion scheduled that Saturday evening, and it was at the cotillion, Charlotte and I got to, shall we say, 'know one another' better." Geoff turned at Jonathan's smothered laugh, "Right, 'know one another' does that mean what it means now?" he finally laughed aloud.

"Belay that Muir!" Geoff grumbled, "We held women in greater esteem in my day and I'll thank you to not besmirch my wife's reputation or memory!" "Aw, come on Geoff," Jonathan cajoled, "you know I didn't mean any disrespect, it's just, aw come on, you know. . ." Holding up his hand, Geoff waved away the young man's concern. "I know Jonathan – I'm just being a crusty old man. I am more than a bit overly sensitive regarding Charlotte – mainly my own fault I must admit. But let me go on with her tale and that'll be clearer, I'm sorry to say."

* * *

><p>"Wait, you mean you never wanted to marry him?" Daniel said in disbelief. "How – I mean why? That isn't possible! You are one of the strongest willed women I've ever met in my life, how could you do something you knew you did not want to do? Even in my day, a young woman had that choice, well in most cases at least." "Your day son?" Emily said curiously. "Oh Daniel," Carolyn said quickly giving his arm a playful punch and rolling her eyes at his gaff, "you're only a few years older. Quit making so much of it, <em>especially<em> today!"

Clearing his throat, he looked over at his wife, and working to set aside his confusion, he aligned his questions to fit inside the imaginary reality they had struggled so hard to create. "Ah, yes, of course M'dear," he paused, "I am willing to set aside my 'playful' thinking if only you might, at long last, provide some insight on this mystery into your past?"

"Hardly a mystery, my love," Carolyn said, settling beside him, and resting her head on his shoulder. Sighing she stood and walked over to shut the main cabin door. "One day soon," she sighed again, "I'll need to tell Candy, and eventually I'll share all of this with Jonathan, but for today let's keep it between us, all right?"

* * *

><p>"So no one knew about the two of you?" Jonathan asked. "Oh, I'm sure one or two of her friends were aware," Geoffrey smiled, "but officially, I think I was meant to be a secret, at least at the beginning. We thought fondly of one another, but it was when she gave me a copy of 'Candide' by Voltaire that I understood she saw me in a special light."<p>

"Wait, a book told you that?" Jonathan had jumped off the wall, and was pacing along the roadway. "What in earth would make that something that told you she loved you?"

"You must recall, young master Muir, that this was a different time. A book was something of much greater importance in those days, and for me, since my family was not learned, that was a rare gift indeed. Her giving me something like 'Candide' was her way of saying she thought I was smart, resourceful and worthy of her heart."

"All that, from a BOOK?" Jonathan said aghast. "Yes, all that from a single, solitary BOOK." Geoffrey answered. "Do you want to debate literary topics, or do you want to hear this story?" "Story, please," Jonathan nodded.

* * *

><p>"Fine, if I accept all this," Daniel paused, "that you were caught up in a romantic moment, and you had not a real intention of marriage, then what happened?"<p>

Moving across the room, Carolyn perched near her mother. "Mother, you remember this, probably better than I, don't you?" she asked. "I recall how it rattled our faith in you," Emily said softly, "we weren't surprised you and Richard went to New Hampshire, to be there for the elopement of your friends Christine and Todd Elkins, but who would have thought you'd be so caught up in the emotions, that you'd get married then too?" "Yes Mother," Carolyn nodded, "I'd have to agree with you and certainly, by the next morning when we were driving back, I would have given anything to have taken it all back. But as it turns out, the timing wasn't perfect for us, but I suppose we have to admit it was perfect for Candy, who arrived just nine months later."

"AH," the Captain said, with sudden clarity.

* * *

><p>"And, even though her family worried about her setting her cap for a sailor, they finally had to admit it was beyond their influence," Geoff continued. "So you got married?" Jonathan asked.<p>

"We did," Geoff recalled, "not the way she deserved, and not with all the bells and whistles I think she should have received, but we did indeed." Looking up toward the Master Cabin he tilted his head, "Hmmm, seems we are having a parallel telling of tales, I wonder what that means?"

Jonathan tilted his head in confusion, and waited to hear more about what was coming next in the tale about Charlotte and her Geoffrey.


	10. An Old 'Friend' Returns

"Carolyn," he whispered hoarsely and grasping her hand urgently, "we must talk, alone I think. . ." Smiling to herself, Emily watched the two exit the room. Listening she heard them head upstairs. "Now what in the world makes them want to go to the attic?" she mused. Tucking the afghan around her knees, she nodded in appreciation that her daughter had finally confronted her past, and trusting all was well, she happily closed her eyes.

Hands firmly grasped, they slipped into the wheelhouse, and settled down on the love seat by the round window. "Now," he prompted, "without you worrying about your mother, help me understand, will you?" "I always knew we'd have to discuss this," she said standing suddenly, and beginning to pace the room. "It isn't something I'm proud of, and especially now, as the children are old enough to be thinking, and I assume thinking a LOT about sex, I'd rather we don't reveal how I let my emotions get the better of me." Smiling, he walked over, took her hand and settled her down beside him again. "Come my love," he tilted her face up, and brought her into a long, passionate kiss. Raining light kisses across her eyes, and around her face, he finally felt her relax. "Surely," he continued at last, "as someone who knows quite well the depth of your passion, your desires, how could you think I would ever consider that something to share with anyone, even our children?"

Shaking her head, Carolyn sighed, "OUR children? How I wish they were really and truly the children you and I brought into the world, but because I wasn't thinking, they arrived without a real father, without love and without a family." Raising his eyebrow, Daniel waited for her to continue the painful exploration. "I've always assumed," she said quickly, "that if I hadn't gotten pregnant so quickly, it would have been a fast and silent annulment, but once it was clear Candi was on the way, that was impossible."

* * *

><p>"Gee Geoff, that must have been difficult," Jonathan offered gently, "I mean, to have you be gone so long, and for your wife to not even have one baby to take care of, it must have been really lonely for her." "You have no possible idea," Geoff answered, "in those days, whether right or wrong, a young woman marked success by her ability to bring children into the world. With each passing year, Charlotte took it as a personal failure and no logical conversation, no cajoling, even discussions of bringing a foundling into our lives could have convinced her otherwise."<p>

"So what happened then?" Jonathan asked, perching himself again on the stone wall. "A miracle," Geoff said staring off into the horizon, "or what we thought was a miracle then at least. After 10 years together, it was clear that Charlotte was at last with child, and she was overwhelmed with happiness, but it did not go well with her," he said thoughtfully. "Even at the beginning, carrying the child took a toll upon her in body and in spirit. It was a difficult time when I was ordered to take command of a ship for the upcoming Battle of Santa Cruz. . ." "Oh, is that when you met Dad, uh the Captain?" "It was indeed," Geoff smiled. "And poor Charlotte, even though I left her in care and attention of her doctor and a favorite cousin, she suffered strongly when I joined the fleet." To Jonathan's surprise, Geoff walked away, through the wall, and leaned upon the rail looking down upon the cove below.

"I chose wrongly," Geoff finally said as Jonathan approached, "No matter my duty, she needed me more. I was gone nearly a year, and when I returned, everything had changed."

* * *

><p>"Given where we were," Carolyn sighed, "I made the right choice, but it taught me to never be impulsive again . . . well I suspect that isn't entirely true, but it taught me to distrust my first instincts about anything. Certainly, that's why things were so difficult between the two of us at the beginning."<p>

"Oh, that's what it was," Daniel grinned, "had nothing to do with our being in very different states of existence did it?" Laughing, she dropped her head on his shoulder, "Well . . . I must admit that was a wee bit of a barrier, but it didn't stop me from wanting you nearly immediately." "Truly?" he asked, unable to stop himself from preening a bit, "only nearly immediately? That long?" "Stop it," she grumbled, slapping at his arm, "It is no surprise that I find you irresistible, no need to congratulate yourself on your charms today." With a suddenly fury, she turned and threw herself into his arms, "This is where I should have always been. If we could have been together at the start, so much would have been different."

* * *

><p>"It should have been different," Geoff finally offered, "to this day I cannot forgive myself for what occurred while I was so dedicated to doing what I thought was my 'duty'. After so many years of disappointment, Charlotte thought it was right that she not share that she desperately wanted me to remain with her until the child had arrived. Her dedication to supporting me, to making sure I could leave her with assurance meant she was left isolated and on her own. In truth, I would have been, should have been with her, not at sea, when she was delivered. The child died just a day after birth, and Charlotte convinced herself that she had failed me, when our small son breathed his last. Her guilt drove her sanity away, and when I returned, I learned I had lost not just an unknown son, but the wife I loved so very dearly."<p>

Jonathan silently wiped a tear or two away, never losing sight of the Admiral. "Jonathan," he said solemnly, "had I paid attention, had I known her pain, I could have saved her so much suffering. I swore upon my return, when I saw her there in the asylum, that I would never lose sight of those I cherished. So whether to support Daniel, or now you or your family, I shall be here for all of you, for all time."

Caught up in their discussion, neither Jonathan nor Geoff noticed the glint of binoculars pointed their direction from the hillside over looking Gregg Drive. Noting down his observations that the young man was clearly human, but the blurry individual was likely of metaphysical origin, Doctor Paul Wilkie smiled and settled back to continue his research upon the unusual events swirling around Gull Cottage. It had been decades since he had left the area, but now, as head of multidimensional research at Boston College, he felt ready to get finally to a deeper understanding of the mysteries he left behind in Schooner Bay so long ago.


	11. Old Friends and New Beginnings

This was not the first time he had found himself perched out of public view in Schooner Bay. In fact, this particular visit had been routine until he perceived new and different activities in the area around Gull Cottage. Taking the cameras back to his van parked carefully behind the pine trees off the upper coast road, Dr. Wilkie plugged in the various cables – pushing his fingers through his hair, still thick but increasingly grey, he waited anxiously for the results to upload into his computer. "Come on, come on!" he prompted aloud. If not vengeance, it was a close cousin that had kept leading him back to Schooner Bay. In 1968, he had endured months of abject humiliation after his brilliant discovery had been discredited through what had to have been trickery, vile trickery. Now following long, careful years of hard, dedicated effort, he was finally the head of his department. Now there was no one, no superior with seniority to stop him from publishing his findings, his most rewarding discoveries.

Once the video feed was visible, he smiled to see the recordings were exactly what he had hoped to find. Turning toward his radio, he let his field office know he'd be out on research a bit longer. After all, now that he had the authority and the time, he'd get this world-shaking evidence to perfect state – and this time no one would ever be able to doubt him again.

* * *

><p>Having lived in relative peace for so long, the family continued unaware, for now, about how often they were under observation. Days grew longer as summer approached, and the day after Candi's graduation from Keystone High School, Emily announced that she was finally ready to return to Philadelphia and resume her own independent life. "Mother!" Carolyn argued, "Surely, with your eyesight getting worse, you cannot live on your own. You know it isn't safe!" "Right!" Jonathan joined in, "that huge house, all those stairs, come on Grandmother, you know that doesn't make sense!" Smiling quietly to herself, Emily let them vent.<p>

"Oh, really? You think I'm that incompetent do you?" Their stunned silence gave her a chance to bring them into her plans. "While you've all been wonderful, I do miss my life, and I suspect it's been a bit crowded for all of you having me here so long." "Gee Grandmother," Candi said quietly, reaching out and patting her hand, "I'm leaving in early August for college. Once I'm gone, there'll be even more room, come on stay for us, OK?"

"Sure," Jonathan continued brightly, "LOTS of room! And this time next year when I graduate, it'll just be Mom, Dad and Martha – you need to stay so they won't be so lonely!" Smiling gently, Emily looked around the family dinner table, "Come on you lot, surely you don't think I've spent all my time here without making plans do you? I HAD thought of asking Hazel or perhaps Harriet to live with me." She paused while Jonathan let out a long, exaggerated gagging noise, "And yes Jonathan," she grinned, "I love my nieces, but I don't think I could stand them on a daily basis either. However what I haven't mentioned, and perhaps it should have been said earlier, I have found someone who . . ." "Oh heavens, not Norrie! Don't tell me you and he? . . ." Martha said aloud with disbelief. Holding her hand in front of her mouth, shocked that she had put her greatest fears out where everyone could hear, Martha slumped against the counter. "No, Martha, not Norrie," Emily reassured her, "it was lovely sharing a few evenings with someone from my own era, but as it happens, he mainly ended up talking about what a wonderful woman you were. I do think he'd be very pleased to know you were a bit jealous, should I mention it to him before I go?"

Smiling broadly to herself, Martha turned to get something from the stove, "Far be it from me to advise you Mrs. Williams, but I would not have a problem if Norrie knew I thought . . . well of him." "Not someone local then?" Daniel asked finally joining the conversation, "but clearly you have someone in mind, don't you?"

Blushing a bit, Emily reached over and rested her hand on his arm, "Son, you do seem to be able to perceive what is hidden in a woman's heart. Perhaps that is another reason you and Carolyn have so many women who love the writing you two create together. Yes, actually there have been a number of letters and phone conversations with, I hope you don't find this awkward Carolyn?" Turning wordlessly from her husband toward her mother, she raised her hands, "Awkward about what mother?" "About Bennett. I am sure you recall him, Blair Thompson's father."

"BLAIR?" Daniel grumbled the jealousy from the years before sounding loud and clear in his voice, "that fancy panted excuse for a sailor - not worthy of being called a seaman!" "Exactly who I mean, Blair's father," Emily smiled, "Carolyn, you knew our families were very close when you and Blair were growing up. There was a time when we were younger when Bennett and I thought that perhaps we would. . ." she let her comment trail off with a happy look in her eyes. "But he met Lydia and I fell in love with your father. No matter our choices, we both always knew something was always there between us. He was very lonely when Lydia died last year, and now that we're both widowed, we've talked a lot. It's been a long time, but I think we might be able to, well, help each other not be so alone. I hope you don't think I'm being disrespectful to you, or your father's memory." Looking with a vacant glance into the thin air, she sighed, "I loved him so. Brad was the perfect man for me, and we had such a grand life together." Looking across the table, she reached out a hand toward Carolyn, "and a perfect daughter as well." Closing her hand over her mother's Carolyn looked over at Daniel and they shared a brief nod. "Who are we to deny anyone a second chance at happiness?" Daniel offered. "Are you sure Mother?" Carolyn asked, with a concerned and thoughtful expression.

"I think I'm sure enough to try," Emily said quietly, "and I cannot be certain unless we spend time together, and that means I need to be back in Philadelphia, doesn't it?" "Interesting," Daniel murmured, "so that blatherskite Thompson could become your brother, puts one concern to rest." "True," Carolyn said with a grin, "but then that'd make him your nearly brother-in-law – wouldn't that be interesting?" "First Claymore and now this?" he blustered, "How many more outrages will I need to experience in this world?"

"Hardly something to worry about just today," Emily said with an odd expression. "I know Blair came to try and woo you shortly after you had moved here Carolyn – Brad and I didn't think he had much of a chance, but still. . ." Turning she looked at Daniel, "but son how did you know Blair? I was certain he had never been back since that one visit to your village?"

Baffled at being caught with information he shouldn't possess, Daniel turned to Carolyn with wide eyes, "Oh you know how he is," Candi said with a wink, "Dad is jealous of every guy who ever thought mom was gorgeous!" Clearing his throat, Daniel gave his eldest girl a broad smile, "And you never let me forget it do you? Heavens Emily the way these two goad me! Stories of local men and even a faux descendent of the Gregg family showing up and trying to win her before I arrived! These they trot out all the competition on a regular basis." "Yea, but we all ended up being the real family together and that's all we ever really wanted!" Jonathan added grinning.


	12. Transitions

The family was busy with their farewells that fall, first as Bennett Thompson's limousine drove away, with Emily and all her suitcases heading back to Philadelphia. Even Daniel had to admit, the senior Thompson had a great deal of charm, and a clear admiration for Emily. Their willingness to let her depart was balanced by the difficult sense of inevitable loss that was part of Candi's new beginning later in the month, as she prepared to leave Gull Cottage for her first year of college in Boston.

"I'm so glad I didn't accept the UCLA scholarship," Candi mused, as she stood next to the station wagon. "It was nearly a free education, but way too far from home. . ." she paused to wipe the tears quickly away, "and from all of you too." "Aw, come on Sis," Jonathan said briskly, punching her lightly on her arm, "you'll be really close, and Mom and Dad get to Boston all the time, it'll be just like you never left!" "No, it won't be the same at all," Martha sobbed, pulling the young woman close into a solid hug. "You'll be missed so much. Come home soon, all right?" Martha asked, with more emotion than anyone expected from the stolid woman. "Oh Martha," Candi began sobbing on her shoulder, "why couldn't I be lucky enough to be a regular teenager who couldn't wait to get away from her family. I had no idea it would be this hard!"

Stepping up behind her and ruffling her hair with his hand, Daniel Gregg laughed softly, "Seems to me, I recall multiple instances when you made it clear and rather loudly that leaving home was the dearest thing to your heart." "Oh Dad," the young woman spun around into his arms, "I never really meant that, it was, just you know, teenage stuff. Was it hard for you to leave the first time? I mean when you went to sea all those years ago, you never even knew if you'd be coming back, right?"

"Ancient history Candi, and in my case, more so than the average, true?" Grinning back at him, she wiped a few tears away, "Remember, you promised I could use all of this in my creative writing courses, OK? It's going to guarantee me a whole series of A's!"

After wedging in the final box, and closing the back of the car, Carolyn joined the huddled group. "Just change the names Candi, OK?" "And the location," Jonathan warned, "we get enough snoopy tourist types around here already."

"Deal," Candi agreed, giving her brother a heart-stopping hug. "Whoa, Sis, geez, let a man breathe will you?" "Sorry shrimp, but I hate to admit it; I'm really going to miss you." "SHRIMP, I haven't been shrimp for nearly 10 years!" he grumbled. "Yes, I know six feet and still growing," Candi offered with a smile, "but you are always going to be my little brother, no matter what."

Flinging her arms around both of them, Carolyn fought back her own tears, "And you will always be my little ones," she said gently. "And your eldest little one will be late for orientation if you don't get moving," Daniel reminded gently.

"I wish you could go Dad," Candi smiled sadly, "but I agree, too many cameras, media everywhere, it is just too complicated, I know." "Not to worry," he smiled, "I'll be up to visit on a quieter occasion, all right?"

Nodding, Candi looked around, "Guess that's everything, I already told Scruffy I was going," she looked sadly at the marker by the Monkey Puzzle tree, "and I already thanked Claymore for the $10 he gave me in his congratulations card, so suppose I should stop stalling." "Ah yes, Claymore, generous to the very end," Daniel sneered. "Don't be mean Dad," Candi smiled, "$10 from Claymore is like $100 from anyone else."

"If you mean it Candi, then we should get moving," Carolyn added, tossing the keys for the young woman. "You said you wanted to be the one to drive off, so let's go!"

Martha, Jonathan and the Captain stood quietly by the edge of the road, watching until the car turned onto the main road and disappeared on its way south. Martha trudged silently into the house, leaving the men by the gate. "Give her some time alone," Daniel suggested, "It's a big loss for her, and a bigger adjustment. You know how Martha dearly loves caring for everyone, and to lose two family members in a few weeks is difficult."

Stopping himself from following her inside, Jonathan merely nodded, and was startled by a sudden flash from the top of the ridge. "Dad?" he asked, "Did you notice that?" "What?" he asked, "What's up there?" he looked, following the line to where Jonathan was pointing. "There, again!" he gestured. "Hmmm, you're right, there shouldn't be anyone on the ridge; at least no one I know of has asked to be on our property. We have a fair amount of free time today son, what say we take a hike and see what's going on up the hillside?"

"Sound good," the young man agreed, "let me grab a canteen and a snack and we can get headed out now."

Waiting by the gate, Daniel Gregg stood quietly watching the ridge, and was concerned by a regular, almost steady repetition of flashes from the same area. "Geoff?" he called aloud. "You about?"

"Here Daniel," he heard over by the porch. "Geoff, why are you skulking about?" he asked, heading over to meet him. "Wrong question my friend; the right question is why I was foolish enough to not skulk about in the first place. We've gotten sloppy Daniel, and it's time to bring us back on course." "Back on course?" Jonathan asked, "I didn't know we were off." "Not only off course, but near the shoals," the Admiral said in a terse voice. "I'll fill you in as you head out on your exploration, but I'll stay out of sight while I explain."


	13. Exorcising the Ghost Hunter

Focused on the various screens in front of him, Dr. Wilkie was oblivious to the soft footsteps outside the van, and oddly enough, even less attuned to the spiritual presence of Admiral Collingsworth standing to his right. It was peculiar; because it was exactly the image of the Admiral he was working so diligently on to bring into focus on the video under examination.

"Criminentlies!" Geoff shouted, seeing an uncanny picture of himself on the wavering screen. "I was always told this was impossible, the spectral fraternity needs to be alerted immediately." Disappearing, he reappeared next to Jonathan and Daniel, as they made their way up the winding path, with the van nearly in view.

"Criminentlies!" shouted Geoff again, stamping his ghostly foot. Face red with fury, he turned to see his friend snort and laugh in a most disrespectful fashion. "GREGG, pull yourself together man, this is serious business." Attempted to do just that, but distracted by Jonathan's own laughter, he closed his eyes for a moment. "Sorry Geoff." "Admiral to you. . . you . . . landlubber!" "Hey!" Jonathan interrupted, "my dad is no landlubber!"

"No, no, he's well within his rights," Daniel said seriously but trying to keep the twinkle in his eye unseen by the Admiral. "Just because a full admiral says something as ridiculous as criminentlies is no reason for disrespect," he said with a knowing smile and wink toward his son.

"You won't joke quite so much once you know, this . . . what did you call him, a 'Ghost Hunter'? He has managed to capture some kind of photograph of _me_!" "Wait," Jonathan asked, "we went through all of that with Grandma didn't we? I thought cameras couldn't capture the two of you?" "That's the belief," Daniel said, turning and looking thoughtfully at the van at the edge of the hillside, "but with changing technology, it is possible that this is not photography as we know it, the capturing of light waves, perhaps it's something more, something else?"

"What ever the blazes it is, it cannot go on, cannot be permitted." Geoff grumbled. "At least not permitted beyond our land," Daniel nodded. "Come on Jonathan," he nodded, "time to reacquaint ourselves with this Wilkie scoundrel."

Slowly approaching the van, the Captain paused, and looked up at Jonathan. "It's entirely possible he might recall my face, even though I never appeared to him," he mused, "But you look nothing like the fresh faced small child he met all those years ago – I think it's best you be the one to bring him outside." Smiling broadly, Jonathan turned, "So you finally admitting I'm grown up?" "If I do that, I doubt your mother would let me back in the house, she's convinced you are still her little boy. But if it's just between us, you've become a fine man Jonathan, and I have every faith you'll do well when it's your turn to head out into the world next year."

Looking down, trying to hide the shine of tears in his eyes, Jonathan merely nodded in appreciation. Taking a quick swipe at his eyes, he turned toward the van. "So, am I the outraged property owner or just a curious hiker?" "Your choice," Daniel answered, "whichever one gets him out of the van faster, so Geoff and I get to work. I'll be just below the ridge line watching, so if you need me, just shout and I'll join you immediately."

Squaring his shoulders, in what Daniel recognized as his own gesture before heading into battle, Jonathan walked with purpose toward the van. From his vantage point, Daniel perched, keeping an eye on the area. "Sending him into battle alone, can't be easy," Geoff said quietly, appearing next to him. "Hardly battle Geoff," but with alarm he turned, "that is unless you've kept something from me?" "Easy man," Geoff said calmly, "nothing in there but a bespectacled man and some machinery, he'll be fine." "Yet, the day isn't far off when he might actually be heading into real danger," Daniel murmurred. "Not to worry, they ceased conscription for the military a few years ago, didn't they?" Geoff asked. "Yes, thank heavens, but you know he's thinking of entering the Navy, didn't you?" "I believe I heard him mention it a time or two," Geoff smiled. "Given his family history and connections, surely Daniel you cannot be surprised?" "Not surprised," he nodded, "but unprepared for how unwilling I am to put him into harms way. When I went to sea, it wasn't really a consideration, and when Jonathan was younger, I thought he was a brave lad for wanting to serve, even though Carolyn insisted he not head down that particular path. We have a bit more time Geoff, hopefully he'll settle on a nice safe career, perhaps a banker or teacher." "Not likely," Geoff grinned, "that one may elect to do many things, but I'll wager none of them will have safety as a primary goal."

"Ssshh," Daniel whispered, leaning forward as Jonathan could be seen knocking on the door of the van.

* * *

><p>Heading up the hill, Jonathan had been testing various opening lines, "Hey man, watcha doin?" . . . "Gaargh! That's lame! Maybe, 'Excuse me sir, you seem to be trespassing?' . . . that's even worse! Crap, I sound like Mom working out some dialog, never mind, I'll just make it up in the moment."<p>

Pausing, he stood listening for any sound coming from the van. Other than a few slight movements, it was silent. Leaning forward he settled on a loud, serious rap on the thin door to make his presence known. The door flew open quickly and the obviously startled Wilkie peered out toward the young man. "Can I help you," he said in a testy tone, "I am extremely busy young man." "Yeah," Jonathan said eyes narrowed, straightening up in his best military stance, "you're about to be. You're trespassing and you can either get busy getting the hell off my land or I'll call the constable and you can be busy in jail, your choice."

"I beg your pardon," Wilkie said, backing down quickly, "I thought this was public land, no signs anywhere, no barriers on the road. I have every right to be here if I want." "It's been in the family for generations," Jonathan growled, never blinking, "Longer than you can imagine. Everyone within 100 miles knows that, so why would we need to go to the bother of signs and gates. Come here," he gestured to Wilkie to follow him toward the ridge. 'OK Geoff, get going!' he thought. "Now let me give you a lesson in Schooner Bay history, Mr. Mr.? What's your name anyway?" "Uh, Wilkie, Doctor Paul Wilkie." "I would have thought a doctor would have been smarter," Jonathan sighed, shaking his head. "Now, let me explain things to you, do you see the main public road down there? Well . . ."

Jonathan worked to pull up every tiny bit of history and lore he could recall from the days in Schooner Bay elementary and Miss Stoddard's lessons. Personally, he had been in favor of taking his old baseball bat to the equipment in the van, but couldn't deny that messing with Wilkie's research, just as they had done a decade ago was going to be even better.

Seeing his Dad step around the back side of the van, and disappear from sight, he knew Geoff would have to be inside already. "So, now that you know you COULD have taken that road, you should know that still would have left you on private property too, but that actually isn't ours. But now that dirt road there, hey! Look where I'm pointing!" Jonathan put on his best Admiral's voice. Turning with a sigh, Wilkie followed the young man's finger. "Fine, fine, just tell me where I can go, will you?" "Sure, sure," Jonathan said hiding a wide smile, "in a minute. Now . . ."


	14. GONE!

Trying to keep Wilkie distracted, Jonathan realized his best efforts hadn't been able to mask the sounds of what appeared to be a full-scale demolition effort proceeding inside the van. Turning with a frown, Wilkie glared at the young man. "You . . . you're from one of the other research groups aren't you?" As he quickly grabbed Jonathan by the shirt, it was clear this grey haired researcher got out of the lab and into the gym on a regular basis. "Come on," he continued, giving the young man a serious shove, "which is it University of Edinburgh or is it Utrecht?" "Neither you fraud!" came booming behind him, "Get your hands off my son." Looking over Jonathan's shoulder, he squinted for a second, and seeing the powerful man with the daunting glare coming closer, he let go, and took a large step back. "Come on – I hear your people in the van, you expect to get away with stealing my research, my discoveries!"

"If there is any stealing going on, it's by you!" Jonathan launched again into his role. "You trespass, try to rough me up and now accuse US? Are you nuts?" Placing his hand on Jonathan's shoulder, Daniel moved him aside. Standing together in the sunlight, it was obvious they were just about even in height, but equally clear that while Jonathan was much younger, Daniel was the one ready for battle, a battle Doctor Wilkie wasn't anxious to join.

"Uh, you just step back!" he warned, straightening his glasses with an elaborate flourish. "Do I look like someone who is going to get physical? Really?' Tilting his head and with a grin over to his son, Daniel nodded, "Actually, not in the slightest," he answered. "My son has been more than patient with you, time to get moving I think."

With a distinct sigh of relief, Wilkie headed back to the van, turning he looked again at the two men. "Are you sure I can't pay you to let me stay here a bit longer? I'm in the midst of some ground breaking research and it'll be nearly impossible to complete it any place else." "Research?" Daniel asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. "What is there to research around here?" "Yea, what?" Jonathan scoffed, "Wind? Waves? Maybe gulls? I sure hope so, because there isn't much else out here, except ocean, we have a lot of ocean."

"No, no, nothing like that – what do I look like? A weatherman?" "Actually no," Daniel said quietly, with a dangerous look in his eye. Taking a step toward the smaller grey haired man, he paused and stood silently until he saw beads of sweat forming on Wilkie's brow. "What I see, sir," he sneered, "is a cowardly sneak who trespasses on our land to spy on innocent people in the name of 'research' – time to weigh anchor!"

Holding his hands up, Wilkie turned to Jonathan and quickly back to Daniel, "Wait! Sneak? Spy? Hold on a second, if you know what I'm doing here, you ARE trying to steal this find. If you own this land, if you have any right to get me to leave, prove it now!"

"It's time son," Daniel nodded toward Jonathan. Grabbing one of Wilkie's arms, Jonathan grabbed the other and as he loudly protested, they dragged the unwilling man to the edge of the cliff. "Wait, wait, stop!" Wilkie shouted, "Stop! You can't?"

"Can't I?" Daniel said, pulling him upright in one motion, leaving him hanging in midair for a moment. Setting him down with a solid 'thump', he instructed, "Look down there," pointing down the hill toward a familiar structure. "That's Gull Cottage, that's our home and you are not welcome here." "Or anywhere near here," Jonathan added, "this is the second time we've let you off easy, I promise you, if you are dumb enough to try for a third time, you won't enjoy it."

Looking dumbstruck between the two, Wilkie's head spun back and forth, and finally stopped as he stared at Daniel's face. "It's not possible – is it? The beard, the face, the heartless eyes, my god, you're the image of Captain Daniel Gregg! It is you, isn't it?" Reaching out and grabbing Daniel's arm he looked confused, "But ghosts can't be touched, so how could you be him?" Turning he grabbed at Jonathan, who jumped back, "Hands off you freak!" he shouted. "Good thing you didn't try that the first time you showed up. Maine people don't take kindly to having their children manhandled by outsiders."

"You're the boy? Mrs. Muir's little boy? Impossible?" "Right," Jonathan sneered, "Must be ghosts, or poltergeists or maybe," he wiggled his fingers in front of the man's face, "Wooooo! Maybe it's magic! You idiot, it's been over ten years since you saw me, geez; they let you be a doctor and a professor? You embarrassed yet? You should be!"

* * *

><p>When asked later, Paul Wilkie had to admit, he didn't truly remember how he got back to his van, but what he did remember was a shock. His first clear memory was standing in the midst of his perfectly clean and orderly van, and finding every single electronic element dead, melted or otherwise fried and totally useless.<p>

"How, how could such a thing happen?" he stood shaking his head. "I was only out of the van for a few minutes. No one, no electronics expert would be able to do this damage in such little time." Standing behind him, Jonathan and Daniel exchanged a look and a subtle shrug. "Dunno," Jonathan finally suggested, "sunspots?"

In a spirit of forgiveness, now that the danger was past, they agreed to call into town for a tow truck to pull the unusable van off the hilltop, and out of Schooner Bay.

Standing together, Daniel, Geoff and Jonathan leaned against the front stonewall, chortling as they watched the distant figure of the dazed Wilkie climb into the tow truck cab, and with his van, head south out of Schooner Bay for what they hoped would be a final time.

"Wouldn't just knocking him on the head and you wiping his memory been a bit easier?" Daniel turned to his old friend. "Oh come on Dad," Jonathan scolded, "Amnesia? Again? That's been done to death, don't you think?" Laughing with them, Geoff turned and looked thoughtfully as the last of the van disappeared from sight. "We got lucky here men. We can't let our guard down so easily." Walking out to the road, he scanned the roadway and the horizon. "Just because you've made a home here Daniel, doesn't make it safe. It never serves to let down your guard. When something is worth having it is worth protecting. We learned that in the service and on the sea, time to apply that to your life here." As he faded from view, Jonathan looked quietly where the Admiral had stood. "He's right Dad. Lots of people aren't ready or able to protect what's important, but maybe I am someone who can help."

"Wouldn't surprise me at all," Daniel smiled, reaching out and ruffling his hair, just as he used to do when Jonathan was small. "You two going to come in and eat, or did I cook all this food for myself?" Martha asked in her most peppery tone from the porch. Grinning, the two men, side by side, strode into the house together. "Come on Martha," Jonathan said as he dashed up and gave her a hug, "you know as long as I'm around, you'll never have the kitchen to yourself!" "And don't I know it," she smiled. "You coming Captain?" "Martha!" Daniel exclaimed, "You haven't called me that for years." "I guess not, Mr. Gregg," she smiled, "maybe with all the changes afoot I miss the old days a bit, or maybe I'm just feeling old," she grumbled. Standing on the porch beside her, he held the door open for her and placed a quick kiss on her cheek as she passed, "Heavens Martha, as long as I'm around, you'll never be old, certainly not compared to me!"


	15. What Now?

When Geoff reported that Dr. Wilkie had taken a long sabbatical, they took a collective deep breath. His news arrived shortly before the car pulled up in front of the house, driven by one very weary, solitary mother.

Exhausted after the long solo drive back from Boston, Carolyn knew it was more than just the journey. One child gone, another heading out soon, her life, her youth was slipping away day by day. For the longest time she had indulged herself in believing she was the same slim, petite blonde widow who first arrived in Schooner Bay. But her mirror was not willing to be guided by her imagination. Lost in thought, Carolyn stood in front of her dresser, fingers pulling bits of hair up as she tried to see in the mirror how many more grey hairs had appeared since she last indulged in this woeful search. "Everyone gets older, or gets old, I guess," she muttered, "but why does it have to look so very much like this?" Taking a furious hairbrush to her hair, she paused, looking again at the lines around her eyes. "Oh come on now!" she said turning to take a closer look, "that line wasn't there yesterday."

"Actually it was," her husband said, his back to her as he worked away at an article on his side of the desk. "You aren't even looking at me," she growled, "how do you know which one I mean?" "I know because it's the one you always look at before you begin to disparage of ever being youthful again." She stood, mouth hanging open in disbelief, as he stood behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders. Leaning around he kissed the exact spot, and laughed as she turned toward him with great confusion. "You knew? How in the world?" she gasped. "And actually," he said softly, bringing her into his arms, "it's my favorite, if I must admit to a favorite." Tracing the small line with his finger, he leaned back as he looked at her, "I first noticed it a few days after you arrived, it would flash onto your face and disappear quickly. It only showed when you laughed, and at the beginning you didn't often feel like laughing, did you?"

Finally remembering to close her mouth, she followed as he led her to their bed, sat down and settled her beside him. "But as the months progressed, I saw it more often, and as happens with time, it didn't fade quite so quickly. The first time you stuck your tongue out at me, for instance, it lasted just a moment. . ." "Wait, I remember that, you told me since I lied to Wilkie's bosses I wasn't allowed any dessert!" "For two weeks actually," he smiled. "See, there it is again! That one dear line is, for me, a sign that all is truly well with you. It is most visible when you are your happiest. The fact that it can be seen most days now. . ." "You mean every day now," she grumbled. "Very well, every day now," he kissed her softly, "means the happiness in your life, our life, lives vividly on your face all the time. How could I not find that wonderful?"

Looking over at him with crossed eyes, she flopped back and giggled, "What in the world am I ever to do with you Captain Gregg?" "Mister Gregg now, M'dear," he slowly lowered himself on his side next to her. "In the usual every day, normal world in which you live, the Captain would never have been able to do this."

Turning toward him, noses nearly touching, she whispered, "Do what exactly? Care to share some other hidden secret observation or insight?"

Grinning, he drew her into his arms, "Have you been gone so long that you need a tutorial? Is it possible after all this time you still don't understand how completely you own my heart?" Curling closer, she wrapped an arm around his neck, and caressed his beard, "I hope Candi's professors aren't offering her this kind of education," she gasped as he nuzzled the sensitive area of her neck. "It's time for us to truly trust our girl," he whispered gently into her ear, "and one day if she is truly fortunate, she will find and love someone after her own struggle, her own period of searching. Myself, I have what I've always sought right here, right now, here in my arms."

Carolyn was unable to hide a giggle at the invisible turning of the lock on their door. "Daniel," she hissed. "It's scandalous. Now? In the middle of the day?" "Carolyn," he whispered, "I know if I hadn't, you would have done it yourself in a moment." Allowing herself a long, deep kiss, she smiled coyly up at him. "True, all true. Now could you do something about the windows?"

With a slight wave, the doors moved inward, curtains closed and Mr. and Mrs. Gregg were alone, together at last.


	16. And the Seasons Turn

It was not their easiest year. Actually it felt somewhat like their first year at Gull Cottage, when they were figuring out how to be a family, and this time they had to start the process all over again. Candi's absence colored the world in unexpected ways for each of them. Jonathan was at long last a single child, not merely one of a pair, and Daniel and Carolyn had begun to feel what the world would be like for them on their own.

Yet, it was Martha who experienced the largest void in her days. Even though she had formed a close, warm relationship with Norrie, even though she occasionally thought about what it might be like to be a wife, the head of her own household, it was not to be.

It seemed the dwindling of the household mirrored the dwindling of her own spirit and energy. Shortly after Candi returned to Boston following Christmas break, it became clear Martha was never going to be the same robust, salty woman they all knew. Actually the salty aspect of her nature never quite went away, but she moved slower, the blue eyes dulled and food ceased to have a powerful interest for her.

Despite all that, it was a shock when on a quiet, snowy morning in late January, they rose to see the kitchen empty and found Martha still tucked under her covers, peacefully in the midst of her final sleep.

"Well, at least it was a peaceful passin," offered Norrie as they stood silently around the grave, surrounded by flowers sent by nearly every resident of Schooner Bay. "As much as any of us might hope for, I think." Looking down, he suddenly dropped one of the pink roses he knew Martha had favored onto the coffin. "No doubt, I'll see you soon old girl." He nodded down into the dark grave, then looked up at the family with tears unashamedly running down his face. Giving them a quiet nod he turned with Ed Peavey and together they walked back into town, their footsteps crunching softly on the recently fallen snow. After watching them Jonathan and Candi picked up their own roses and set them carefully on the coffin. Overcome, Candi burst into tears and Jonathan tenderly wrapped his arm around his sister and with a brave smile toward the family led her back to their car.

"Poor old Norrie," Claymore said after loudly blowing his nose, "looks like he's shrunk down overnight. And even though they hadn't been a couple for years, I think Ed never got over Martha either." Turning toward the Captain, he tilted his head, "So you can still see the others right? Did Martha at least get to say goodbye to you?"

"Actually she couldn't see Daniel once she passed," Geoff commented, appearing next to Claymore. Arms flailing, Claymore jumped back and looked at the unexpected Admiral standing beside him in full dress uniform, ceremonial hat tucked under one arm. "Her mother was there, and an old gray dog was beside her waiting when she finally left her body, your bouncy dog Scruffy showed up before they all departed together. I don't believe she expected to go, but sometimes our bodies wear out before our souls finish all their work. A passing is always a private, sensitive time, so of course I did not intrude. All in all though, I think she left in peace."

Tucking her hand into the crook of Daniel's arm, they turned and left the graveside large flakes beginning to drift down around them. Carolyn paused tucked her scarf closer around her neck and wiped her eyes again. "Thank you Geoff. I miss her terribly, but I'm glad it went easily for her. She had worked so hard, for so many years, she deserved to have something go easily." Raising her hand, and giving it a gentle kiss, Daniel took a look over his shoulder back to where Martha's body was at rest. "It's really quite peculiar. In my original living years, I just accepted death as part of the cycle of life. Once I had passed, there was no one's passing I mourned. Odd that it's taken until now to truly understand what it is to miss someone who has passed onto the beyond. I almost envy her a bit."

Blustering, Claymore stopped, "YOU, you dare say ENVY! She's gone, we're never going to see her ever again, not ever! What is there in that to envy!" Stepping between them, Carolyn gave him a long, gentle hug. "Oh Claymore, she'd be so happy to know you care that much," giving him a kiss on his cheek she smiled sadly up at him, "that means a lot. Thank you." "Come now old man," Daniel chided, "Envy in no way means I am pleased she's gone, quite the reverse. But as much as I cherish my unusual life here with my family, part of me does envy her ability to know what lies beyond, to be at peace with the next inevitable part of reality."

"Well inevitable for most," Geoff said with a sidelong glance, raising his hat in salute first to the family as they drove off into the snow and again toward Martha's resting place before disappearing himself.

Driving slowly, due to the icy roads, it was nearly dusk when they arrived home at Gull Cottage. Sitting silently for a moment, the family finally stepped out together and approached the too quiet house. "I'm not sure what to do," Carolyn said aloud. "Martha was always there, making sure everything was working just as we wanted. What do we do now?"

As if on cue, a lilting trill, a musical whistle filled the air. "Hey, that's coming from the house," Jonathan shouted and rushed through the gate. To his surprise, a red haired woman, dressed in unusually colorful garb was sitting on the porch rail, swinging her feet, and with a pause and a smile continued on with her whistled song.

She apparently was comfortable, and in no rush. So with no other option, the family gathered at the foot of the steps. "You know, it's quite uncanny," Daniel said softly to the group. "It been nearly a hundred years since I heard that song, it was on the deck of the MaryAnn. A young midshipman, Walter Hawkins it was. He could whistle nearly anything, but that particular piece was his masterpiece. I've never forgotten . . ." "And I would have been deeply saddened Captain Gregg if you had," the young woman said sharply as she hopped down, walked over and gave him a smart salute. "Mind you it's been a couple of lifetimes since I was Hawkins, but crikies you haven't hardly changed a bit Captain, just as Auntie promised!"

"It's ok," Candi offered stepping forward, "I'm a psychology major, and clearly you are having some kind of issues, perhaps delusions, but that can happen to anyone, anytime. Why don't you come inside? We'll get you a cup of tea and sort all this out." Holding our her hand in a wary way, she gave the woman what she hoped was a neutrally professional smile, "Doesn't that sound like a good idea?"

"Only if I get to make the tea," she grinned in return, "after all best way to learn your way around a new kitchen is to just start poking around I find." Pausing to enjoy the obvious confusion on the family's faces, she gave a rollicking laugh, "Oh come on now, you mean not one of you was expecting me? With the kind of household you have here, I would have thought one of you would have had a bit of second sight." Looking from face to face carefully, she took a deep sigh, "Fine, right, clueless the whole lot of you. Right then, come on in and I'll fill in the gaps for you all."

Without a break, she turned, picked up two large suitcases, opened the front door and sailed into the house muttering, "oh Auntie, what have you gotten me into here, when I get a moment to track you down I'll . . ."

In silent disbelief, Jonathan and Candi each gave a slight shrug and followed her inside. "Daniel," Carolyn said, holding onto his arm, "what in the world is going on?" Taking her hand, he shook his head, "No idea, but only one way to find out, come on. This will hardly be the most unusual thing Gull Cottage has ever seen."

Pausing behind him, she looked at the steamer trunk and oddly familiar flowered carpet bag remaining on the porch, "it might be close," she murmured to herself, before following him into the hallway.


	17. Cordelia Comes to Stay

And so it was, to their initial surprise and long-term happiness, they no longer needed to survive on Norrie's steamed lobster specials, dry cereal or the scrambled egg dinners that Carolyn had come to accept as the only meal that kept her from being an utter failure as a family cook.

Carolyn, Daniel and the children had perched curiously around the kitchen table, with Geoff hovering by the window as Cordelia Ann flew like a nautical whirlygig from one end of the kitchen to the other, getting her bearings (as she called them) while still shaking her head at the lack of insight she was seeing from the entire family. Between pulling out various pots and pans, chopping, sautéing and stirring things, she still could find time for a seemingly never-ending commentary.

"And by family, I mean you too Admiral," she said pointing an accusing finger at someone they all assumed she could not see. "How is it the whole lot of you live every day in the midst of the amazing and impossible, but don't have a single psychic gift amongst you?" "WAIT, I get it!" Candi jumped it, "Don't you see?" she turned to the befuddled faces around the table, "She's related to that psychic lady, Madam Tibbildie or something."

"Tibaldi, thank you very much," Cordelia said with a haughty tone. "A long honored name and one associated with great psychic gifts across many lifetimes." "Balderdash!" Daniel sneered under his breath. Giving his arm a playful but sturdy slap, Carolyn leaned back, staring at him with narrowed eyes, "Excuse me? If you recall Madam Tibaldi expertly tracked you from room to room throughout the house. I'm just grateful she wasn't actually able to exorcise you. . ." "HA" Candi said punching Jonathan, "I always said it was exorcise!" "Still sounds more like exercise to me," her brother grumbled rubbing his arm. "I think you should stop taking those self-defense classes at college, you do enough damage as is!"

Clearing her throat loudly, Cordelia stood in front of the table. "Well, now that we've gotten that unamazing surprise out of the way, my auntie asked me to deliver a few messages for you when I arrived."

Pulling up a chair, she grabbed the carpetbag and pulled out a dog-eared notebook. "Hmmm, let's see, where to begin. You see, ever since she passed a while ago, she's been getting me ready to join all of you as soon as Martha made her trip to the other side. Myself, I was perfectly happy in San Francisco, but NO, she tells me I have to go across country, to Maine of all places. Says no other place in the world would be as challenging, and I would never find a family that needed me more. Looking at all of you, I can believe it now!"

"Okay, so you Mrs. Carolyn Gregg sometimes Williams, sometimes Muir, Auntie said it would have been unkind to say so then, but she could sense immediately that without Martha you all would have starved. She also says you were one of the kindest and sweetest ladies she ever met, and that anyone who could fall in love with a grumbly ghost was worth helping." Pausing she looked up with a guilty grin, "And she had me there of course." Seeing their confused expressions, she let out a deep sigh and popped up to check the meal underway on the stove. "You people really need things spelled out for you, don't you? It's almost as if you are working from a script or something!"

Plopping down in her chair, she rested her chin on her hands. "So, there I was in San Francisco. Granted I was much younger, but it was the summer of love after all. My parents never really understood, but Auntie knew I was always going to follow my heart, and my heart had quite a lot to follow that summer," she shared a bawdy wink with the Admiral, "if you know what I mean?"

Jonathan looked in disbelief and Candi snickered behind her hands. "Oh, oh don't you two carry on like that! I'll have you know I was quite the red haired siren in those days," seeing Carolyn's warning expression, she jumped up again toward the stove. "But, uh that's another story for a less family oriented day I think."

Turning away from Carolyn with the wave of a large wooden spoon, she then turned toward Daniel, "And you Mister Gregg!" As Daniel opened his mouth, she held up a warning finger, "And it IS Mister to be sure and no argument from you sir! You gave up the whole Captain world when you left your body. Auntie said you were one of the most stubborn souls she ever encountered, but she always did like a challenge. I have to admit I didn't even remember being one of your crew members until I was on the plane here. I had nodded off a bit, and it all showed up in my dream, lord Auntie is always one to never let a dream go to waste. I assure you it shocked folks onboard. There I was sound asleep and starting to whistle the most amazing tunes, came right out of the blue it seemed. My seatmate woke me up and all at once I remembered everything. In fact, even then I couldn't stop whistling for a bit. And just as she said, I recalled that while you were over fond of getting your way Mr. Gregg sir, you were always fair, and I was powerfully proud of being in your service."

"And us?" Candi and Jonathan said in unison, enchanted with the idea of new worlds connecting them all. "Ah, here's where it gets interesting," Cordelia smiled, "while the Missus wasn't around then in Captain Gregg's time, you two were! Miss Candi, you were named Elizabeth, and in fact you introduced the Admiral to his wife all those years ago. But you Mr. Jonathan came along a bit later, you were the Admiral's Lieutenant and aide during his final years, and that's why you and he have such a close bond." "Amazing," Geoff whistled, "now that you say it, it's obvious how similar he was to young Andrew, are you quite sure young lady?"

"Oh I'm sure about lots of things," Cordelia smiled, "you'll find out soon enough I imagine."

Standing up, she moved into the center of the kitchen. "All right, that's quite enough for today. Auntie made it clear that the only way you all were going to be able to manage, would be to have someone who showed up already knowing the family secrets. So here I am to stay, that is I assume if you are willing?"

"Not to be rude," Jonathan said, looking around at the silent members of his family, "but you CAN cook, can't you?" Laughing brightly, Cordelia turned toward him, "Only one way to find out youngster. Hand me that that serving platter and that large bowl and I'll let you decide for yourselves!"


	18. Interviews & Adventures

As it turned out there was no question, Cordelia could cook. In the following months they learned to eat in new and innovative ways, what the world came to know as California Cuisine entered early into Schooner Bay dining at Gull Cottage. The garden now cultivated in the back yard produced fresh, tender lettuces, green beans, early corn and even purple asparagus after a few years. Cordelia disrupted their lives, but made up for it with flourless chocolate tortes, organic nut butters and with a surprising gift, some bees under her guidance took up residence on the hillside and produced some of the most flavorful honey anyone had tasted in Maine.

It was nearly the end of spring, in the following year when a news team from New York had arrived to do a news piece on the writing Gregg's and their upcoming script underway for a major film. Based upon a modernized version of the Captain's memoirs, the studio had tentatively titled it 'Memoirs of a Sea Captain' – "but I still don't like that", the Captain grumbled, "it doesn't say anything, how I wish they had accepted 'Blood and Swash', far more fitting."

"It's been a real pleasure having you here Ms. Sawyer," Carolyn said, shaking hand of the young blonde newswoman from WCBS. "I know it's unusual, so I appreciate you understanding my husband's views about the photographs and filming." Stepping from his wife's side, Daniel held out his own hand to the reporter, smiling warmly. "Excuse an old writer's eccentricities, will you my dear?" Taken under his spell, the young Diane Sawyer blushed furiously. "Of course Mr. Gregg. I say that regretfully, but yes, of course. If you change your mind, I believe you really would have been a wonderful subject for an on camera interview. Those blue eyes would do amazing things on camera." With a thoughtful, almost knowing grin, he nodded her way, "Thank you for saying so. Perhaps one day."

Waving as the news van headed down the road, back to New York, Carolyn looked behind them. "Geoff?" she called, "you saw that second cameraman, right?" They saw him smiling, leaning leisurely against once of the lions by the steps. "You mean the one up on the cliffs with the telephoto lens? Of course. I must admit they are getting more clever each and every time. But I was able to scuttle this attempt as well. Amazing how many times these reporters return after an interview with you Carolyn with nothing but broken cameras, foggy film and oddly enough never a new photograph or film of your husband. Quite unusual," he laughed. "Yes, almost as if there were a helpful spirit about," she smiled. "As always, my friend," Daniel offered, "thanks for making our quiet lives here possible."

"They shouldn't be too unhappy," Daniel asked. "At minimum they left with one of my formal portraits, yes?" Flipping through the folder in her hand, Carolyn pulled out one particular 8x10. "You know Daniel, we've been able to use the Mathew Brady portrait, or as I always think of it, your Clam Chowder picture successfully. I'm glad we found that retouching expert. It is far simpler than never providing any pictures of you at all." Adjusting her glasses, she peered more closely at her own publicity shots. "Maybe it's time to ask her to retouch my own photographs. I am getting to look ancient, see how that wrinkle gets deeper and deeper?"

Grinning at her, he touched the line by her eyes, and gave her a gentle kiss where it lay on her face. "As I've told you before, M'dear, there is no line I like better. Leave it as it is. The world should know beauty is far more than being without any sign that life has touched your face."

Blushing, she looked down for a moment but rewarded him with a dazzling smile. "Thanks for reminding me of just one of hundred reasons I love you so much." Resting her cheek again his for a moment, she whispered a few more endearments, and Geoff tactfully strolled whistling down the path back toward the house. As they turned to join him, Carolyn turned back to the folder in her hand. Pulling out two more photographs, she studied them thoughtfully, "And I know you don't like them, but we can probably recycle the Sean Callahan portraits too for a bit longer, if we update the clothes. How long you think this will keep working?

"Callahan," sneered her husband, "I still cannot believe I allowed you to choose to have him represent me in any fashion!" "You know," she grinned, "some day those scientists will map human DNA, and perhaps I'll find out if you and Sean are truly related or not." "Not in my lifetime!" Daniel snarled. "Well . . ." Geoff chortled, "that's probably not an option, is it, not really?"

"Enough of that," Cordelia called from the top step, "Surely you all know there is only so long an arugula and goat cheese soufflé will hold, don't you? You can continue that amusing banter indoors, if you don't mind?" "I don't have a clue what you just said or what that is," Jonathan called flying down the stairs, two steps at a time, as he sped into the kitchen, "but as usual it smells amazing Cor! When do we eat?"

Frowning, Carolyn turned and mouthed, 'goat cheese?' to Daniel, who in turn just shrugged his shoulders in a 'who knows?' fashion. Together they headed indoors for another adventure in Cordelia cookery.


	19. Offer of Appointment

Looking out onto the horizon, Daniel Gregg, his forehead furrowed in concentration, spoke without turning toward his friend. "Geoff, you know she'll believe I am behind this decision of his, don't you?" "She'll know you played a part in it at least," Geoff said gently, "and she's smart enough to know the boy was always going to make up his own mind, no matter the role models around him." Sighing, Daniel turned the formal envelope over in his hand, "Of course I'd never open it, but I doubt they send such an impressive package to a young man who didn't get accepted by the Naval Academy, don't you agree?"

"Daniel my boy, surely you are not asking ME to use my powers here?" Geoff said with a sly smile. "Not that I ever would," Daniel nodded, "but it's true my own abilities wouldn't allow for this kind of chicanery any longer." "And all for the best," Geoff grinning, as he leaned over the railing of the widow's walk where the two men stood at the top of Gull Cottage, "and you don't have too much longer to wait, I see Jonathan finishing his run on the beach. Look at him sprint up the stairs – he's in the best physical shape of his life." "He'll need to be," Daniel murmured as he headed down the ladder into the attic, "and not just for the Centennial games competition this weekend. Once his mother hears the news, I think we'd all be well advised to seek cover for a bit. And the faster he can run the better."

They had only reached the second floor landing when the front door flew open with a solid thud. "COR!" Jonathan panted, "I just broke my five mile record, and I am starving!" Joining him in the entry way, Cordelia stood silently, giving the tall, well-muscled young man a disdainful look. "I sincerely doubt you'll find me shocked by the starving part," she offered, tightening her red topknot and putting it firmly back in place with a carved chopstick. "Congrats on the run, but I'm not having you sweat in my clean kitchen – go shower and I'll find something worthy of your great accomplishments young Mr. J." Grinning, Jonathan laughed as he headed up the stairs, "And that's just for starters – before the weekend is over, you'll be feeding the starving winner of this year's Centennial games!" "Beware overconfidence Jon," she shouted to his back as he disappeared around the corner.

She was putting bacon on to fry when she felt the two men in the entry way. "Come on in you two, just making a monster BLT with avocado for the young midshipman Muir." Seeing their looks of disbelief as they joined her in the kitchen, she sneered at the unopened packet in Daniel's hand. "Amateurs. You think I need to wait for pieces of paper to know what's happening in this family?"

"After all this time, Cordelia," Daniel said shaking his head, "it does still astound me that you appear to have more magic than all of the rest of us combined." "And well it should" she said flouncing back and forth across the kitchen. "You and Mr. Admiral there are used to command, and that's fine, but real insight and power come with paying quiet attention, and you need a woman for that, I find."

With expert timing, she slid his snack and a large side platter of fresh vegetables in front of Jonathan as he plopped into his chair. "Aw, you're the best Cor!" he said, the words muffled as he chomped into one side of the sandwich. "Delighted," she said happily, "nearly as delighted as you are about to be," she continued past, stopping to pat him on his shoulder as she slid out to attend to the laundry.

"Dewrighd?" Jonathan asked to her back, mouth full of bacon, lettuce and avocado. "As usual, I believe Cordelia to be quite correct. This arrived by special delivery while you were out on your run." Daniel grinned, sliding the large envelope across the table to the young man. "Usual, but still frustrating," Geoff grumbled, watching Jonathan's widening eyes with pleasure.

Mouth hanging open, Jonathan sat holding the envelope, and slowly finished chewing, as he looked from his father and the admiral and back again. "So, it's finally time to know," he said after finishing his bite with a hearty gulp. "It's been a long process son," Daniel nodded, pulling up a chair to sit beside him. "Being nominated, the tests, application reviews and interviews. . ." "And don't forget the fitness assessment!" Jonathan included, "the running wasn't too tough, but doing everything from the basketball throw, pull-ups, shuttle run, crunches, push-ups and THEN that killer 1 mile run in only 40 minutes. Whew!"

With a deep breath, Jonathan stood and picked up a knife from the kitchen counter. "Figure I need to start showing discipline," he grinned, "can't say I just shredded the envelope right?" Gingerly, he slit the top open. Pulling out the clipped set of papers, the shine in his eyes as he read the first few lines told them Cordelia had, to no surprise, been absolutely correct.

"Offer of Appointment," Jonathan gave them a stunning smile. "Told you!" Cordelia shouted from the laundry room, "Congratulations Jonathan, now who's going to tell your mother, eh?"

"Mom . . ."Jonathan let the papers hang from his hand for a bit, as he stood thinking. "I know she'll be unhappy, but I've always known that it was the Navy for me. And after Mr. Peavey gave up his business and became the representative for our county in Congress, I was sure it was a sign. Having his personal recommendation to the Academy was huge. I think it helped him a lot when he made that big change and decided to run for Congress. I know it was really hard on him when Martha died. I still think he never gave up hope that she'd stop seeing Norrie." "And I don't think he ever gave up hoping at least for one more of her cherry pies", Geoff nodded sadly. "Perhaps he made the recommendation as much to please Martha's memory as he did to help me," Jonathan wondered aloud.

Taking the papers from Jonathan, Daniel smiled as he read the words, aloud, "Naval Academy Class of 1984" sounds good son!"

Face beaming, Jonathan grinned back, "Well, once I get past plebe status, anything is going to be a step up, if it's as tough as I've heard." Leaning his head over, Geoff said into his ear, "Tougher actually. I did speak at the Academy a few times after I was promoted to Admiral, but I was stationed in southern waters when the Academy began in 1845. Even in those days plebes had a rough go of it, but I have every faith you'll do well there lad." "That means a lot Geoff, but," he laughed, "I just realized when they're teaching us about your exploits, I'm going to have to pretend you're just another historical figure, not a member of our family. Now that's going to be weird!"

"Not as weird as things will be if you don't figure out how to tell your mother," Cordelia said breezing through with a basket full of clean laundry on her way upstairs.

"Right. Mom. . ." he paused thoughtfully, "so guys, let me tell you what I think might work."


	20. One More Waltz?

It was with a great deal of satisfaction that next morning as Daniel Gregg fastened the official tie around his neck, and with a wide flourish settled the formal uniform cocked hat on his head. "Imagine, after all these years, I return as Honorary Grand Admiral for the Centennial games, and look even better than I appeared the first time over a century ago." "Enjoy it," Jonathan said grimly, "If we can't pull this off, Mom will make sure we both stay dead for good this time!"

Turning with a kindly smile, Daniel looked at the blond young man perched on the edge of the desk. "Come lad, your mother has a great deal of common sense; she'll understand that this is your choice to make and no one else's."

"Yep, and then she'll kill me," Jonathan said under his breath. "I don't argue that it may require a moment or two of adjustment. I only wish your sister could be here, having the family together would make it easier for everyone." "I think she could have," Jonathan said, as they got ready to head downstairs, "but either she's getting serious about Gene or she wants to stay out of the line of fire, either way, I really can't blame her."

Opening the door, Daniel stood aside to let Jonathan precede him. "Senior officers go last, midshipman Muir. "No, that's not true. officers only go last going into battle." "And you're not?" "Point taken."

Standing on the landing, the two men paused to hear Carolyn humming to herself in the parlor. "Oh god," Jonathan murmured looking at Daniel who clearly was caught up in an emotional reaction to Carolyn's badly tuned waltz, "if you two go waltzing around again we're going to be late." Looking up at the man who had been his true father, he raised a suspicious eyebrow, "So you ever going to explain what it actually is about the two of you that requires this never ending series of things that shouldn't even be in a Harlequin romance novel?"

Tucking his hat under his arm, Daniel looked over and realized to his surprise that he needed to look up a bit to meet the young man's eyes. "Kindly stop growing Jonathan," he said with a laugh as they continued downstairs, "and it's never been hard to explain. It's love, pure and simple. I only pray one day you know the joy of having all of this with someone. And if you are lucky, you won't need to go through all the difficulties your mother and I had to experience just to be together. But one challenge at a time, why don't you head into town with Cordelia in her car? We'll be along soon enough."

With a sharp salute, Jonathan nodded his head and headed out to meet Cordelia in the kitchen. "Hey, Cor, can you help me fasten this tie? Any chance for a quick snack before we head out?"

Watching Jonathan slide out of sight, Daniel turned and stood silently there in the parlor entryway. Just as he expected, he found his wife holding out the skirt of her 1860's gown as she waltzed around the room. "May I?" he smiled laying his hat on the sofa and holding out his hands to her. Expertly she dipped and swung up into his arms, and he joined her in a few turns about the room. "So here I am waltzing with the grand admiral again," she smiled happily, "and SO much more handsome than that first time." "I certainly should hope so!" he grinned. "And I hope you won't mind my telling you that as precious as that first memory will always be, I find this one infinitely preferable. One more waltz?"

"Infinitely preferable?" she asked as they indulged in a tricky reverse turn. "Infinitely," he said with assurance. "That first time we danced, I was encased in that clod of a Claymore, and now it's only the two of us dancing and I have both over a decade of loving you and dancing with you as well – how is that not preferable?"

Laughing lightly as he swirled her about, she paused to catch her breath. "Well, it wasn't the first time we danced, at least not in my mind. But it was the first one we recall together." "Someday, I must find a way to share that dream with you," he smiled softly, "every time you've told me the about the experience, I regret it could not be real." Unheard music sent them twirling about, and as she stopped to catch her breath, Carolyn looked up. "But no matter when we claim our first dance, clearly I'm not the young woman you met all those years ago," she frowned as she swept her hands from her feet up to her face. "Yet you look just as you did the first day we met, doesn't that bother you at all?"

"With you beside me, what could bother me?' he grinned, cupping her face with one hand. "Yet it's true, now that you have nearly caught up with me in age." "Hardly!" Carolyn grumbled. "Agreed, let's call it recognized physical age then, shall we?" "Better," she growled softly. "But not to worry love, lest you worry that we no longer look a pair, I should probably let you know that to everyone else I have been aging, thanks to Geoff's careful attention. "Geoff?" she asked, puzzled. Stopping to pick up his hat, he motioned to the clock and the door. Nodding, she swirled her wrap around her shoulders and they headed out the door.

On the way to Schooner Bay, they discussed how Geoffrey had been leveraging the power of the fraternity to adjust Daniel's perceived appearance to match his supposed age in the 20th century. "I suspect you'd call it something like a force field," her husband explained. "I assumed you would prefer my real appearance, but if you like," he paused and waved a hand across his face. "I can arrange for you to see what everyone else perceives." Suddenly to her amazement, the 40ish Daniel Gregg aged instantly, and the face she loved showed deeper lines, grey at the temples and all the impacts of age she so resented when she looked into her own mirror image.

"Blast," she growled. "M'dear, how often must I tell you blast is not a ladies word?" "It's a good word and I'll use it when I like, thank you," she muttered. As they pulled into the parking space, reserved for the Grand Admiral, she yanked the rear view mirror toward her face. "Yes indeed, blast!" she continued, "I can see us balanced line for line, sag for sag, yet on you it looks wonderful, and on me, it's just, well it's just old."

Leaning over and giving her a gentle kiss, he smiled and was thankful yet again he could not see the illusion of his own face in the mirror. "M'dear, it's just your outside that wears a bit with time, but yourself, your gentle soul continues to be wonderfully polished with time – and that's what I loved at first, and what I continue to value every day."

Knowing when she had been trumped, Carolyn blew her bangs up in comic frustration. "Very well, Grand Admiral Gregg. I see Jonathan and Cordelia waiting for us, time for another grand entrance, eh?" "And, if you are willing M'dear, another waltz?" "Always my captain," she smiled as she opened the door and walked with him to the edge of the Centennial stage.


	21. Let the Games Begin

Clearing his throat, the Grand Admiral stood in front of the cheering crowd and called for the official games to begin. He was surprised at the emotion he felt, seeing Jonathan there with the rest of the competitors. Time appeared to have swirled about and finally combined his current family and world with the one from the far off past. Glancing over at Carolyn, who sat proudly watching him announcing the opening proclamation, he couldn't resist a flirtatious wink her direction. If not for her, her charms and her love, none of this joyous occasion would have ever been possible for him this day.

Taking the official list of registered participants, he called out the names of the 20 young men and even two athletically minded young women who were ready to take on the challenges of the Seafarer Games. Seeing Jonathan standing there, tall, well muscled and full of energy, he almost envied him, as he hovered on the brink of adult life. Scanning the other athletes, he saw one or two who might give his son a bit of a challenge, but felt certain Jonathan was more than ready to take them on in the various events.

"And now a few welcoming words from our Congressman, Ed Peavey," Daniel said enthusiastically, as he waved Ed up to the microphone. Even though the tall, spare man had never been brought into the family 'secret', he felt like family, and accordingly Carolyn stood to give him a hardy hug, and with a solid handshake, Daniel stepped back to join Carolyn and let the family politician have his time with the cheering throng.

"Hard to remember when Ed had difficulty saying two sentences together, much less being able to hold the attention of a crowd like this," Daniel murmured to his wife. "It's true," Carolyn whispered back into his ear, "I know, Martha would never have believed it either." Smiling she nudged him gently, "Get ready, sounds like he's wrapping up. And another reason to vote for him again, as a politician he delivers the shortest speeches I've ever heard."

Standing beside Peavey, Daniel hoisted the portable foghorn someone had uncovered a few years ago. "And now, to signal that the games are ready to begin! Congressman?" Daniel placed the foot-powered foghorn at the edge of the stage. Raising his scrawny leg high in the air, Ed pushed the foot pedal down and a bone rattling bass tone of "Oooo Gah!" filled the air.

"And now, contestants outside for the first event!" Stepping off the stage, Daniel, with Carolyn on his arm, Ed at their side, walked briskly as the audience parted to let them lead the contestants outside to begin the celebration. 'It was a good beginning,' Daniel thought with satisfaction, listening to the loud applause and laughter coming from the crowd following close behind.

Popping up her green parasol that matched her gown, Carolyn blinked in the bright sunshine, pausing to smile and chat with a few of their neighbors. Finding a bit of shade by the general store, she looked with satisfaction at Daniel giving Jonathan yet another set of final pointers by the pier. 'I'd hate to see how he'll take it if he doesn't win,' she wondered, 'actually, I'd hate to see how they'd both take it . . . but let's hope for the best. It's a shame Marjorie and Ralph weren't able to see how well Jonathan turned out. She was right; he is still the absolute image of Richard. But, I'm so pleased he turned out to be a much better man than his father ever would have been.'

Stepping forward to join Daniel, she took his arm as he led her to the dais. "Quit worrying," she said quietly, "He's as ready as he could ever be, your work is done. Just sit and enjoy the competition, can you?" "Aren't you the one who told me parenting never ends?" he asked with a wide grin. "Touché," she smiled back, "But he'll be fine. It's true he looks like Richard, but through and through he is your son Daniel. He's a Gregg at heart, and no one could have prepared him better."

Taking her hand he gave it a gentle kiss, and with a sly look whispered, "That, M'dear may be the nicest thing you have ever said, out of hundreds of quite lovely thoughts. Just hope you aren't too tired this evening so I can show my thanks in a more appropriate manner."

'How does he always do that to me?' she thought, feeling the blush rising on her cheek and struggling to remember they were sitting in a very public setting. Looking down for a moment to collect herself, she took a deep breath. "All these years, and I still take your breath away, do I?" he said with clear satisfaction. "Perhaps," she said with a twinkle in her narrowed eyes, "but Jonathan is getting ready for the first event," she stood to get a better view, pausing, turned back to whisper in his ear, "And don't forget, I get to determine what's the appropriate manner this time, so get ready!"

Delighted she had rendered him speechless, 'for the moment anyway,' she leaned over the rail at the sound of the starters gun for the Harbor Run! "GO Jonathan," she called to his rapidly disappearing back as he left his competition far behind.


	22. I'm Proud to Announce

Stepping up quickly beside the dais, Cordelia, pushed some red curls behind her ear and motioned to the Captain to lean closer. "Quick fidgeting Grand Admiral, I can promise you he'll win. I've already seen it." "Truly?" Daniel said quietly delighted at her words. "Does he win the Games also?" Looking around, Cordelia leaned even closer and pinched his bearded cheek, "As if I'd tell . . ." turning about, she grinned as she waved to Breen, the owner of the new Bread and Roses bakery in town who was walking quickly over to join them. "Grand Admiral, good to see you," the tall, red cheeked man said with a hearty handshake. "And you Breen," Daniel smiled back. Looking over to Cordelia he noticed her tucking a few stray hairs back into her top knot. "So I'm not the only one fidgeting Miss Cordelia?" he teased. Taking Breen's arm, she looked up at him with innocent eyes, "Fidgeting Grand Admiral? Not a clue of what you mean what so ever."

As the two walked away, Cordelia turned a second and pointed an accusing finger at Daniel, before they disappeared into the crowd. "You don't suppose she could curse me, do you?" he asked Carolyn. "Hard to say," she smiled, "Myself, I'd hold off teasing her for a while, or at least until she's figured out what, if anything is happening between her and the baker."

"Carolyn, I refused to be bullied by some superstitious hocus-pocus, but I equally refuse, given past history, to doubt her abilities. So in the face of such opposite views, why don't we move closer to the finish line, we should be able to see who is in the lead momentarily." "And if it IS Jonathan, what then?" Carolyn asked with a twinkle in her eyes. "Then I'll congratulate him heartily and apologize to our red-headed housekeeper and sorceress – after all one can only tempt fate so many times." Holding out his arm, she tucked her hand into the crook of his arm and the two strolled happily to the finish line stretched across the road leading up from the harbor.

They arrived to see their son finishing a full two lengths in front of the nearest runner to win the event, and the day continued to be a glorious triumph for Jonathan. A lifetime spent under the coaching of the most recognized Seafarer Games champion was reflected in his climbing, harpoon tossing and in all the other events. So it was to no one's surprise, that when Congressman Peavey stepped to the stage after the final competition, to announce the winner, he smiled widely and called out, "Jonathan Muir!"

Sprinting up the stairs, he bent down to allow Ed to place the ribbon, holding the first place medal around his neck. Holding up the medal to the cheering crowd, he looked with surprise as Ed waved the throng to silence. "Now, now, yes, it's been a truly great day for this young man, a stellar member of this community who I have known for most of his life, but this is only the first of many I'm sure. I hope you'll also join me in another reason for celebration! I'm proud to announce Jonathan's acceptance at the US Naval Academy this year. I was honored to recommend him, and am pleased to let you know he is the only resident of Maine who received this high honor and opportunity this year!"

The band struck up a lively turn as the Congressman turned to shake the hand of the young man he had honored with this unexpected public recognition, Ed paused, seeking Jonathan's shocked expression. Leaning forward, he whispered to Ed, "Mom didn't know yet!" Together they scanned the audience, and spotted Carolyn grasping at Daniel's arm, her face ominously blank of any expression. Daniel looked down at her, then back up toward the stage and offered a simple shrug of "no idea what she's thinking yet."

With the instincts of political life coming to the forefront, Ed nodded and stepped back to the microphone. "And everyone!" he called out, "How about we ask Carolyn Gregg, the mother of this young man, and her husband, the Grand Admiral to join us on stage?" Jonathan reached out, as if to stop him, "Come on Jonathan, it's the first surprise she has to get past, once that's over, it'll be easier, I'm sure." "Hope you're right." the young athlete murmured in return.

Carolyn still stood, her hand clutching Daniel's arm, still without a word. She had known about the application, recommendation and of course all the tests, but never once had she believed her youngest would really be meant for a world of hard discipline and danger. Grappling with Ed's announcement from the stage, she missed his invitation to join them. She looked up as Cordelia grabbed her hand, and led her to the stairs, Daniel following close behind.

"Up you go!" she beamed, "come now Mrs. G, surely you didn't raise him to be a . . . what do you call it Grand Admiral, oh right, a mollycoddle?" Carolyn paused looking at her sighing, and with a glance quickly at Daniel, she put on her game face and dashed up the stairs and straight into Jonathan's arms.

Concerned, he held her back a bit to see her face, "Mom, I was going to tell you once I won the games, or at least did my best today. I figured that'd be the best time. I honestly had no idea that Ed was going to say anything. I'm so sorry!" "Don't be sweetheart," she said gently, looking back at Ed, who was listening intently, "Who could stop a politician from delivering news like that?" With a quick nod, Ed turned back to the quietly attentive crowd, "Three cheers for our champion, his family and the newest member of the Annapolis class of 1984!"

Standing there, waving at the people cheering, Carolyn couldn't restrain a tear or two from rolling down her face, without being sure why she was weeping. Looking down into the crowd, she was surprised to see Cordelia standing staring intently at Jonathan, choking back her own tears. Ceremonies at an end, Daniel moved to the microphone to thank the attendees and to invite the townspeople and guests to return the following year. As they left the stage, Jonathan leading the way outside to continue the celebration, Carolyn slipped down to Cordelia who was clearly attempting to slide out of sight, and firmly grabbed her arm. "Out with it," Carolyn ordered in a harsh voice, "You saw something, something about Jonathan. Something worth crying about. I've never seen you cry before, what did you see!"

Cordelia stood, mouth firmly closed, just shaking her head. "Please, please tell me, I have to know!" "No Carolyn, you do not," Geoffrey said appearing behind her. "Let it go." Releasing the young woman, she watched Cordelia disappear into the crowd. Turning to face their old friend and ghostly guide, she looked up in anger and frustration, "What aren't you two telling me?"

Motioning to a private spot behind the presentation stage, Carolyn followed along silently. Checking to make sure they were not being seen, or heard, Geoff turned and looked at her with a solemn face. "You've been privy to so many secrets Carolyn, so many aspects of life that are unknown to most of the world, perhaps it isn't surprising you expect to know the rest, but if you trust me at all, you must accept that this particular bit of insight, is not meant for you. Certainly, not this day."

Stamping her foot in frustration, she looked up, seeking any opportunity to could change Geoff's mind, uncover the mystery that was beginning to scare her so much. "Come Carolyn," Geoff continued, "you've sent your daughter out into the world, you trust her to make her way, to become the person she's intended to become, would you deny the same for your son?"

'Logic,' she thought to herself, 'why must men always assume logic is the answer?' "Geoff," she said gently, "I absolutely expect Jonathan to be his own man, but he's still my son, and if I see something I can do to make it easier, to save him from pain. . ." she looked up to see if that might be part of the secret, Geoff's blank face told her she had to keep probing. "To save him from harm? Or worse?" The flicker behind his eyes told her she was on the right track, and stomach clenching, she continued, "It's the Navy, isn't it? Something happens when he's in the service?"

'Mother's intuition, how am I supposed to argue against that?' Geoff puzzled to himself. "Carolyn, if you had been told Richard's future when you two first met, would you have married him, had these two wonderful children?" Surprised at the question, she paused a moment, "No, no I wouldn't, are you telling me Geoff that this is a place in time where too much information changes fate?"

"Changes what fate?" Daniel asked, stepping up beside her.


	23. Fate

"Fate may be too strong a word Daniel," Geoff turned toward his friend, "but sometimes there is an energy, something like a melodic line, that defines life for some. This appears to be true for Jonathan." Turning back toward Carolyn, he paused, seeing the fearful look in her eyes. "Without understanding, I ask you to accept this, not question us further. I know you have a deep understanding that the things that shape us, make us who we are intended to be in life, are often the least happy moments. It was true for the three of us, and Jonathan's path, must be the same."

Daniel moved silently to his wife's side, and drew her into his arms. "It'll be as it is meant to be love. We'll face it all together, no matter what comes."

Resting her head on his shoulder, she looked up and saw Geoffrey had disappeared. Sniffling a bit, she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Is there ever going to be a time where life gives us simple, plain happiness? We're entitled to that, aren't we?" she grumbled.

With a gentle caress of his thumb, he cleared a spot where her mascara had run down her cheek. "M'dear, I think you're wishing for something other than real life, at least as it truly exists." Taking her hand, and tucking it into the crook of his arm, he led her out into the sunshine. Strolling through the dispersing crowd, they looked across the waterfront walk toward Jonathan being lifted onto the shoulders of his fellow competitors as they cheered his name.

"It's never just one thing love," he continued, "it's the never-ending blend of everything together that makes up life. Myself, I think we need it all in one dizzying blur. It's the challenges that matters, how we tack across currents, recognize genius and joy and pull ourselves up in the face of sorrow that makes a life. We've both had deep moments of regret, but didn't we need those to make us who we are, to bring us together?"

Nodding silently beside him, Carolyn stood watching her son, joyous and untroubled. "Perhaps," she said at last, "knowing what comes taints the present, makes it impossible to embrace today." Looking up at Daniel, she softly patted his arm, "And I would always want to remember this day for the look on his face, the way he just shines with perfect happiness." Taking her hand, he placed a gentle kiss on her palm. "Very well, then we're agreed? Move forward as fate and the graces dictate?" Opening her parasol, she gave a barely perceptible nod. "Daniel, I've trusted you, Geoff and the fates that have guided up for years. I'll never stop wanting to protect him, but obviously he's a grown man, or very nearly one today. After all, it's his turn to tackle the world." " Or," he smiled down at her, "as you are always wont to say, we raised then to be good people, solid additions to the world, it wasn't the plan to just keep them to ourselves, true?" "True," she said solidly, as they moved forward to greet the winner, "time to congratulate him on the day, and on Annapolis." Straightening her back, she put on her brightest smile and dashed up to Jonathan, wrapping him in her best motherly hug.

* * *

><p>Stars crowded the sky over Gull Cottage, than evening as Daniel Gregg stood on the balcony, whistling softly as he set the wheel on an imaginary course. Centennial Games concluded, the house had returned to a nearly normal state, but he found himself unable to still his mind, and had left Carolyn in an uneasy sleep in their bed.<p>

Closing his eyes, he relished the sound of the waves, and imagined himself back at sea, the floor under his feet instead a pitching deck and the world one where he was in control, able to tackle the world and its challenges as he alone wished.

"It's been a long time since I've seen you out here," he heard Carolyn say softly behind him in the doorway. Wrapped in her favorite shawl, she moved beside him, resting a hand on his arm. "What's wrong?" Her laugh stopped his response before he even spoke, "No, you don't get to say 'nothing'. I know you Daniel Gregg, and you only go 'on deck' when you are battling some demon or another. Out with it."

Giving her a gentle kiss, he moved her in front of him, wrapping her in his arms for a moment, before returning his hands to the wheel, and slightly adjusting his phantom course. "If you'd let me finish, it is nothing, well nothing all that serious. I was just thinking about Jonathan."

Leaning back against him, she smiled, happy to feel him firmly behind her there. After all those years when touching wasn't possible, she relished having a solid tangible Daniel Gregg to lean upon, both physically and emotionally. "So you aren't as settled about this as you've seemed? I thought you were pleased about our 'midshipman' and Annapolis?" Kissing the top of her head, he smiled, "Truly, I am quite pleased, and very proud. It's not that, not really, just thinking about my own early days at sail. It's a hard life Carolyn – mind you a good one, but hard. I wouldn't be a good father if I also didn't wish he might have picked an easier choice."

Recognizing to her surprise again, how completely they had settled into a life of husband and wife, and as parents. After so many years alone when Richard had no interested in either role, and then during her widowhood, it had seemed impossible that someone would be there for her and the children. Being able to know absolutely that she had someone to completely count upon, share life with, remained one of her dearest delights. Despite all the impossible circumstances that had to be overcome to bring them together, here they were. No matter the mysteries of the future, they'd face them together.

Snuggling back into him, she grinned, recognizing with pleasure, that she had obviously taken his mind off of more troublesome thoughts. "You scamp," he scolded in a mocking tone, and spun her around to face him. Taking him into his arms, he brushed the hair from her face. "Ah that's the face I remember," he said gently kissing her nose, "the very first evening you arrived, how I complained to the fates, how unfair it was that you had not been born in my time, nor I in yours." "I remember," she smiled giving him a passionate kiss, "the first time you told me that. I should have liked to have been swept up onto your ship, and been shown just how beautiful the world can be by you."

Giving the wheel a hearty spin, he pulled her close to him again. "Well, no ship at present, at least not a real one. But perhaps I still might tempt you? There are other ways to show you how beautiful the world may be you know, if you care to step inside?"

Wordlessly, she offered him a stunning smile, and as he swept her up into his arms, they left the moonlight and the waves to finish the night without them.


	24. Beginnings (again)

Even before the bright summer dawn began to sparkle across the waves that August morning a few weeks later, Daniel Gregg had opened the front door of Gull Cottage and had begun a solitary march along the seawall. Peering through the kitchen window, Cordelia stood carefully polishing the wine glasses from Jonathan's farewell dinner the previous evening. "Heavens," she muttered, carefully placing the final piece of crystal in the cupboard, "the man's been here over 200 years now, and he still doesn't understand the true nature of life. Guess I need to give him a bit more perspective," and with a whipping sound, she slapped the dishtowel over her shoulder and slid out the side door to meet him by the road.

"Morning Admiral!" she called out as she moved into ear shot. Peering into the shadows, Daniel allowed himself a wide grin as she approached, "Madam Cordelia, early for you to be up and about, is it not? And even now I can't accept rank I didn't earn, so Captain will do, if you insist on titles." Nodding she raised herself up on to the rock wall and picking up her feet, she swiveled about to face him there on the road. "Actually _Captain_, Auntie has always insisted that if you hadn't kicked the blasted gas heater you WOULD have been an Admiral, would have made Geoff pale in comparison, or so she says. But no matter the title, nothing is going to make this day easier; surely you understand that, don't you?"

"I thought I did, but now that the day has arrived, I honestly can't stop myself from hoping, from wishing it all might be a bit different. Surely, there would be no harm to keep things as they are for another year or so, would it? We were all so excited when Candi left for Boston. Her new beginnings felt like a new world for all of us, but with Jonathan, it is different this time. Perhaps the LAST new beginning is harder to bear?" Without hesitation, Cordelia flicked her dishtowel at him with a sharp snap. Surprised, Daniel jumped at the unexpected noise. "Avast there wench!" he grumbled and his frown grew deeper as her laughter rolled louder than the waves below. "And just when you think you have everything figured out, surprises pop out of thin air. If I can assure you of anything Captain Gregg, there are many new beginnings to be experienced. But come now, no moping about, wouldn't do to have the young midshipman see you looking so morose the day he's set to leave for Annapolis, would it?"

Tossing the towel back to her, he merely nodded and opened the gate for them to return to the house. "So you mind reader – any new beginnings you care to share about you and Breen? Hope you're not leaving us to take up life as a baker's wife?" "Not while you need me so badly," she grinned over at him, "but mind you, Breen has a few gaps in his life as well that I would be well suited to fill, but no, not today, not yet at any rate."

With so few items to pack, Jonathan was ready to leave a few minutes after demolishing a breakfast huge even by his ambitious standards. "Gaar," Cordelia grumbled, "blueberry pancakes, bacon, sausage, melon and a packet of Pop-tarts! You do know Jon; they will feed you at the Naval Academy!" Grinning, he chomped through a last slice of bacon, "Oh, but Cor, no one will make me food like this in the service, let me just enjoy it, will yo . . . ?" The blaring of a car horn from the front of the house stopped him in mid-sentence. "Oh, that's the Congressman, right on time," Carolyn said, turning from the kitchen window. "You know Jonathan, I still wish . . ." "Yes Mother," he smiled kindly, "you wish you could take me to Annapolis yourself. And I promise you, it might be fine for you to get emotional and weep all over your daughter when you deliver her to Boston College, but that kind of outburst, even if I'm glad you'll miss me, isn't how I want to have on record as how I arrive at the Academy. Beside, I think Ed gets extra congressional points for delivering me there himself."

"So be it son," Daniel smiled, wrapping his arm around Carolyn and holding her close. "Not to worry all of you," Geoff offered quietly, appearing next to Jonathan, "not likely I'll let him get into too much trouble." "Great!" Jonathan sneered with a twinkle in his eye, "Some people get to leave home and test their wings, and I get a custodian ghost as a roommate!" "Come Master Muir," Geoff laughed, "I have far too many responsibilities to JUST focus on you, but I shall indeed check in from time to time." "And how would that be different from the whole time I've known you?" Jonathan smirked.

Amidst the laughter, Daniel stepped into the hallway and opened the door to let their old friend Ed Peavey into the house.

"Ready to go sailor?" Ed asked. To his surprise, as if on cue, he heard, "Seaman! Sailor is a landlubber's term!" from each and everyone in the kitchen. Confused, Ed just nodded, and picked up the duffle bag in the entryway, "This it Jonathan?" Reaching out, the young man tried to take it from his hand. "Nope, it's my pleasure to serve someone who is dedicating his life to serving others, just accept it this one time _Seaman_ Muir."

Holding back her tears, Carolyn gave her youngest her best bone crushing hug. "We'll see you on the first parent's weekend Jonathan, but do try to write from time to time, would you?" "Oh Mom," he grumbled after letting her go, "Candi's the writer, how about I just send you news via the Geoff-Express, how would that be?" "Write your Mother son," Daniel grumbled, "there's only so much time we can stand to have Geoff moping about here once you're gone." "ME, moping about, if this were earlier times I'd have you in the brig Gregg!" Pushing between the two ghostly men, Cordelia stepped up to Jonathan with a large bag. "Here young midshipman, a portable lunch that should even keep you satisfied, for an hour or so at least!" Bending over, Jonathan gave her a kiss on her cheek and he laughed at her blush. "Gee Cor, after all that time with Breen; I wouldn't think anything else would embarrass you any more. Thanks for the snack!" he chortled as he headed out the front door.

Cordelia and Geoff followed him quickly out to Ed's waiting car. Carolyn was close behind until was she jerked to a stop when her husband seemed to freeze in the doorway. Still grasping his hand tightly, she looked up with a question in her eyes, and was surprised to see tears glisten in his own. He suddenly turned about and stood facing the stairs. "It's over, isn't it love?" he whispered. "No more children thundering up and down these stairs, no sudden invasions of starving teenagers, no flood of highly tuned adolescent emotions filling the house, it's really over, isn't it?" Resting her head against his back, she merely nodded, working to hold her own tears in check. "I'm afraid so," she murmured, "and now life changes again, but it feels empty doesn't it." "Whole blasted house seems like an echo chamber and he hasn't even left yet," Daniel answered gruffly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Come on," she prompted, giving his hand a tug, "we have years to wallow if we want, but only a few more minutes to tell him good-bye." Smiling sadly down at her, he nodded and squared his shoulders. "March on, my lady." Together, hand in hand they walked down to the roadway, said good-bye to their son, and stood there watching until Ed's car disappeared around the curve of the road.

"It's just us now," Carolyn said thoughtfully, giving his hand a squeeze. "Us. It's never been just us before, has it?" he answered quietly, "All those years ago, falling in love with you also meant falling in love with the children, but in case I haven't mentioned it, it was, in fact, you I loved from the start." Turning back toward the house, he wrapped his arm around her, "and my love, they will come home you know. We'll probably be glad for a bit, but ready to send them on their way in a week or so." "I hope so," Carolyn sniffled to herself. "If you two can contain yourself," Cordelia called out from the porch, "don't forget I'm still here, so you're hardly alone. Geez!" "Indeed," Daniel answered, and Carolyn smiled up to her. "I realize you'd prefer to feel sorry for yourselves, but may I remind you, there are three chapters overdue and the Random House rep isn't going to be able to print pages saying 'Sorry the authors were too sad about their son's national achievement to complete the book,' so get upstairs and get to work the two of you! I've put a pot of fresh coffee up on the desk."

"So not just us then?" Carolyn turned, looking up at him. "I suspect not," he grinned. "You, me, your bossy housekeeper, agents, editors and a few hundred thousand readers, hardly think Gull Cottage is big enough. Maybe time to add a new wing?" "Actually YOUR bossy housekeeper," Carolyn corrected, "it's you she knew in a past life, not me. She's your responsibility I think, even if I did invite her Aunt for a visit."

"AND if you don't' get to work, I'll see if she wants to join the crowd," Cordelia threatened from the kitchen. "If I don't hear typewriters clacking away. . ." "Yes M'am," Daniel saluted through the entryway. Taking his wife's hand, together they headed to work, and by the time they reached the landing, the next chapter was well underway.


End file.
